Forget me never
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: After the breakup, Terry writes a letter to Candy; is she going to answer it? I wrote this with my friend mrscage. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**By mrscage**_

**_New York_**

**_Dear Candy,_**

**_I don't know how to start this letter... It's the fifth one that I started to write, trying to find the right words but every time, it felt so fake, so not right! I decided to write to you as directly as I can, leaving aside all the courtesy words. I'm sorry Freckles if this letter shocks you, if it is not like the ones you used to receive from Albert ,Georges or Sister Maria and Miss Pony._**

**_I don't know if you follow from the newspapers but I had some difficulties after the day you left me in that hospital... I left the theater and everything behind and came to find you in Chicago. But I guess I was a coward, I used to think of myself as a strong and brave person but the last events showed me how weak I can be... I was there, watching you working in Happy Clinic ( the name of the clinic suits you so well, where else could work my cheerful Tarzan!), you were smiling as always. You gave me the courage the go back to my life. If you could deal with everything in your life, I said to myself, I could deal with the bad things too. Your life was harder than mine but you never gave up! Watching you there, seeing your smiling face made me realize that I had a duty to fulfill._**

**_It's been five months since then, I took my job back, I'm shining as a star once again on Broadway. I went back to my duty... Susanna is happy, she is getting better every day, I keep my promise to you. I will marry her next year. We started to make the arrangements. I don't have the heart to marry her but I guess this was the role that Fate wanted me to play. I will play it. After all I'm an actor! And Susanna is a nice girl, she saved me, I owe her so much..._**

**_It took me three months to decide to write to you... Candy! Tell me, would you like to keep in touch with me? With letters? I try to be strong but without you being a part of my life I just can't deal with it. You made me open my heart, you made me destroy the walls that I built around myself to protect me and now you are not a part of my life anymore. I need you to be there even if I won't see you again. But who knows, as long as we are alive, maybe we would meet again... Would it be too much to ask you to write me back? We can not have the dreams we had, I can not have you as my wife... but I want to have your friendship at least… I can not hear your voice maybe but if I could just read a few words from you... What do you say? Do you want me to be your friend? I know you have a busy life, you already built yourself a new life. Maybe you will get married soon, I will get married soon. But if you could just find the time to write to me a letter now and then, if I could be a part of your life, if I could have news from you, I would be able to be complete again... Without you in my life, I just feel that my other half is missing. I don't want to have this big hole inside of me. Will you write me back?_**

**_If you don't answer this letter, I promise not to bother you anymore, I just want to thank you for the memories we shared. You're the reason of the changes in me, if I'm more responsible now, if I consider other people's feelings before mine, it's because of you. You made me a better person... a better person who suffers so much._**

**_Waiting for your answer,  
With love  
Your friend Terry_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chicago_**

**_Dear Terry,_**

**_I got your letter almost 3 months later, since you sent it to the Happy Clinic and I don't work there anymore, I went back to the Pony home for a while, then, I went to live with Albert at the Chicago Mansion. I went to the Happy Clinic to give them a donation, and Doctor Martin gave me your letter. My hands were shaking when I took it, I recognised your handwriting from afar. I took the letter home and I didn't open it. I'm going to be honest, I was tempted to throw it in the fire and never read it. I open my bible and I put it inside._**

**_One day I saw in the paper that you were a triumph in Broadway and that you were engaged to be married and I got hurt all of a sudden. I had tried to be brave ever since we've separated on those awful hospital stairs… it took me all the strengths in the world to leave you Terry… All my dreams were shattered in a few hours… We met we got closer, we fell I love…we were forced to separate… we finally had plans together and everything went up in smoke…I wanted to be with you so much Terry. It was my dream. Seeing that paper with you engaged to be married to Susanna broke my heart. I was surprised; I thought I was over that, but apparently I was not… I'm still hurting after all this time and I'm still jealous of her. She gets to see you every day when I have to look at a newspaper to see your face or close my eyes …. And cry. I decided to finally read your letter…_**

**_Oh Terry! I'm so angry at you! How could you come and be a few steps away from me and not even say hello?! How could you assume I was fine without asking me? A few day before, Neil pretended to be you and I ran, but it was an ambush… I fell into the trap because of your name, I thought it was you… I was waiting Terry, I had heard that you had left Broadway and Susanna and I was hoping it was because you loved me so much that you couldn't live without me. I had high hopes that you were going to come and tell me that we should be together… I waited in vain. Instead I got that loser Neil to trick me he was you. Do you have any idea what I felt when Neil lied to me? I thought my dream was finally going to come true, that we were going to be together… I was happy, so happy, then I called myself stupid. You would never leave Susanna to come to me! You had a duty to fulfill! So when I read your letter and I saw that I was right, you did come to look for me and you chickened out… I'm screaming of rage! How could you do this to me? To us?! Did you really love Susanna that much? You went back to her instead of staying with me? You had the choice again, Terry and you chose Susanna, again! And the part that makes me even angrier, it that you say that I gave you the courage? I gave you the courage, not to come to me but to go back to Susanna? So bottom line you're blaming going back to Susanna on me? You made your own choice Terry, take your responsibilities, don't you dare blame them on me! I'm happy you sobered up and you went back on stage, but you did all that, not me! I'm not going to take credit for that!_**

**_On those awful hospital stairs, you let me go, you chose Susanna, you didn't stop me to tell me to stay, you stopped me to tell me to be happy… without you! How could you even think that? It reminded me of the dear Jane note you left me in college, that you were going to pray for my happiness… well you prayers were not answered, because I was unhappy without you in college, and now I'm unhappy without you! So when I saw that article, I wanted it to be me! I wanted to be the one you were going to marry, not Susanna! This is so unfair! That was supposed to be my life!_**

**_I'm going to calm down… I had to tell you what was on my heart, because I don't think I would ever get the occasion to yell at you in person._**

**_I'm so sorry that you're feeling sad. I made you a better person? I disagree, you've always been good Terry; behind that though boy act, was a very nice and sensitive boy I fell in love with. You're a good person Terry, don't you ever doubt that._**

**_Asking me to keep in touch with you is a lot to ask, but I'm going to make an exception, because if your letter brought out all those feelings of anger and confusion, it means that I still care a lot about you. You can tell me anything. You say you're acting all the time? You shouldn't do that, Terry, you might end up confusing reality to fiction. Susanna saved your life, you can be civil to her and nice. Life is full of choices and the future is what we do now that defines it… You made your choice Terry, you stand by your choice. You want to be my friend? You've always been my friend Terry, and you will be my friend forever, no matter what. I'm the missing part of your life, yet you chose not to be with me… They say charity begins at home, but you and I started it with others first, and now we're paying the price… Hang in there_**

**_Since it's been 6 months since you wrote your letter, you must be thinking that I refused to correspond with you, so this letter is going to be shocker! But I'm sure you're used to your Miss Freckles and her surprises. I hope this letter finds you in good health and in good spirit._**

**_I will be here to receive your letters and answer them. I'm sorry I took so long to answer; I didn't really know what to do with your letter before I opened it and after I did. I'm sorry I yelled at you again…_**

**_So this is officially the beginning of our correspondence, if you're still willing to do it._**

**_I'm looking forward to your letter._**

**_Love,_**

**_Candy_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**By mrscage  
**_  
**_New York_**

**_Oh my God! Freckles?! Is that you? You are really the one who wrote me this letter? I just can not believe it, I read it again and again..._**

**_After sending you the letter, the first weeks I was so excited, waiting for your answer, hoping that you wouldn't waste a time to write to me back…Susanna was surprised to see me that way. Every morning I was waking up with hope and was going to the theater, but two months passed by without receiving any answer from you. Then I realized that it was maybe too much to ask you to write me back. So I decided to forget about the letter and I did. It's easier for me than before to decide to turn off my feelings, to turn off my mind._**

**_Can you imagine my surprise today, when they told me that there was letter for me? During the rehearsal I kept it in my shirt, next to my heart, it was keeping me warm… Mr. Hathaway asked me what was wrong with me because I was forgetting my lines, I was late or early in the timings… Seeing that my mind was elsewhere he gave me the day off, so I took the letter and went to the park, to sit on a bench and read it. My hands were shaking, maybe because of the cold maybe because I was afraid to read your letter, I couldn't open it for a few minutes._**

**_I never would imagine that you would be that mad at me! You used to get angry with me when we were at school and I was teasing you but none of them were like the words you wrote in that letter. You even called me chicken! I thought I was doing what you asked me to do! I never would imagine that you would be angry with me because I didn't come to take you back… how could I? You are the one who took the decision and left me. I begged you to let me see you off… I cried and you left, you didn't turn back once! What was I supposed to do? Thinking that I would make you happy, I tried to follow your decision. But I couldn't… So I left everything and came to take you back without even knowing if there was a place in your heart for me. You seemed happy from far and I left! Yes I did! Albert was there with me, he made me realize that, me being drunk and devastated wouldn't be what you would like to see in that moment and he was right. If you were not always like this, cheerful and happy no matter what, if you ever showed me once your true feelings, maybe I wouldn't left without coming to talk to you… But remember, even at the hospital where you left me, you were smiling and telling me that you were alright while I was crying like a baby! I'm tired of taking the blame! If you look for someone to blame in how we ended it's also you, my dear! So you decided to show me NOW your true feelings? Where were you all that time? All that time that you never told me that you loved me?! Even after being slapped just because I kissed you, I kept loving you and dreaming of a future with you. So you're mad at me?! Guess what? I'm mad at you too! Damn it! I love you!_**

**_Yes… I do love you. But it's just too late for us. I know that… you know that. I made a promise to Susanna, I still have this duty on my shoulders. A really heavy burden to carry. I can not leave her, that would be killing her and we can not build our life on another person's tragedy. I wish you didn't wait that long before showing me that you loved me too… I would never leave you behind when I left St Paul, writing that "Dear Jane" letter. You know this is the biggest regret of my life. It was the beginning of everything… or the end. I left you there at the mercy of the Sisters and Neal… And what you wrote to me about Neal, is that true? Did he kidnap you? That bastard! I wish I was there to kill him right away! I hope that at least Albert did the necessary and made him regret what he did!_**

**_I wish I could turn back the hands of time… I would never leave you out of my sight, even for a second. Now I can't even see you for the rest of my life. I have to deal with loosing you and the only way is these letters. I should say that I'm happy that you finally took the decision to write to me back. Tell me more about your life… I want to read about you. Give me something to dream about… And I have one more request from you Freckles, can you send me a picture of yourself? It's been so long since I saw you that I feel as if you were always a dream of mine. I need a picture to remind me that you're real, I want to see your cute freckles again. Is it too much to ask?  
_**_**By mrscage  
**_  
**_New York_**

**_Oh my God! Freckles?! Is that you? You are really the one who wrote me this letter? I just can not believe it, I read it again and again..._**

**_After sending you the letter, the first weeks I was so excited, waiting for your answer, hoping that you wouldn't waste a time to write to me back…Susanna was surprised to see me that way. Every morning I was waking up with hope and was going to the theater, but two months passed by without receiving any answer from you. Then I realized that it was maybe too much to ask you to write me back. So I decided to forget about the letter and I did. It's easier for me than before to decide to turn off my feelings, to turn off my mind._**

**_Can you imagine my surprise today, when they told me that there was letter for me? During the rehearsal I kept it in my shirt, next to my heart, it was keeping me warm… Mr. Hathaway asked me what was wrong with me because I was forgetting my lines, I was late or early in the timings… Seeing that my mind was elsewhere he gave me the day off, so I took the letter and went to the park, to sit on a bench and read it. My hands were shaking, maybe because of the cold maybe because I was afraid to read your letter, I couldn't open it for a few minutes._**

**_I never would imagine that you would be that mad at me! You used to get angry with me when we were at school and I was teasing you but none of them were like the words you wrote in that letter. You even called me chicken! I thought I was doing what you asked me to do! I never would imagine that you would be angry with me because I didn't come to take you back… how could I? You are the one who took the decision and left me. I begged you to let me see you off… I cried and you left, you didn't turn back once! What was I supposed to do? Thinking that I would make you happy, I tried to follow your decision. But I couldn't… So I left everything and came to take you back without even knowing if there was a place in your heart for me. You seemed happy from far and I left! Yes I did! Albert was there with me, he made me realize that, me being drunk and devastated wouldn't be what you would like to see in that moment and he was right. If you were not always like this, cheerful and happy no matter what, if you ever showed me once your true feelings, maybe I wouldn't left without coming to talk to you… But remember, even at the hospital where you left me, you were smiling and telling me that you were alright while I was crying like a baby! I'm tired of taking the blame! If you look for someone to blame in how we ended it's also you, my dear! So you decided to show me NOW your true feelings? Where were you all that time? All that time that you never told me that you loved me?! Even after being slapped just because I kissed you, I kept loving you and dreaming of a future with you. So you're mad at me?! Guess what? I'm mad at you too! Damn it! I love you!_**

**_Yes… I do love you. But it's just too late for us. I know that… you know that. I made a promise to Susanna, I still have this duty on my shoulders. A really heavy burden to carry. I can not leave her, that would be killing her and we can not build our life on another person's tragedy. I wish you didn't wait that long before showing me that you loved me too… I would never leave you behind when I left St Paul, writing that "Dear Jane" letter. You know this is the biggest regret of my life. It was the beginning of everything… or the end. I left you there at the mercy of the Sisters and Neal… And what you wrote to me about Neal, is that true? Did he kidnap you? That bastard! I wish I was there to kill him right away! I hope that at least Albert did the necessary and made him regret what he did!_**

**_I wish I could turn back the hands of time… I would never leave you out of my sight, even for a second. Now I can't even see you for the rest of my life. I have to deal with loosing you and the only way is these letters. I should say that I'm happy that you finally took the decision to write to me back. Tell me more about your life… I want to read about you. Give me something to dream about… And I have one more request from you Freckles, can you send me a picture of yourself? It's been so long since I saw you that I feel as if you were always a dream of mine. I need a picture to remind me that you're real, I want to see your cute freckles again. Is it too much to ask?_**

**_With love,  
Terry_**

**_With love,  
Terry_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chicago**_

_**Dear Terry,**_

_**I have to say, it was so nice to receive your letter… you yelling at me, felt so familiar…I miss that, I miss our fights, our arguments, you calling me with all those nick names. Even in your letter, you can't help but throw a tantrum? I'm imagining you all excited to get my letter, forgetting your lines and the surprise when you saw what was inside. Yes, I was angry, that's why I took so long to reply, I had to let it out… and you lash out at me too… But I think you're a bit more mature…since your letter was full of compassion and understanding. I know I left you at that hospital, heartbroken… I wanted to make things easy for you. I never told you I love you… I was afraid of love… I loved Anthony and I lost him forever… and then you came along, showing me that life if worth living… we were supposed to have a future together and… I lost you too! Maybe I regret not telling you about my feelings, but when I wanted to, when I came to New York, but we all know what happened then… Ok, if we had to do it again, we might have done things differently or not… I understand what happened with Albert, and I'm not angry anymore, because it's not going to change anything in our current situation.**_

_**I love you too, Terry with all my heart. Yes, it's too late for us. But since you want to continue writing me, we better talk about other stuff… but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you write that you love me.**_

_**Let me tell you about what happened lately in my life. Albert is the great uncle William, my adoptive father, I don't know if I told you that or you read it in the papers. Don't you think he would've been a great actor, pretending to be poor! Well he came out just in time to stop my forced nuptials with Neil Reagan. Can you believe the nerve of that boy, wanting to marry me? Anyway Albert saved the day and the coward cried like a baby in his mommy's arms. There was also an incident with his sister not too long ago. She came to the hospital, sick and nauseous. She was sick, but she was still mean as hell. She called me and ordered me to ask a doctor to take care of her problem. I was of course surprised and I refused to help her… She started yelling and calling me all the names of the book. The other medical staff received the same treatment. When the doctor finally came and examined her, it turned out it was "only" her appendix that was about to burst… that's a dangerous condition if it bursts, I shouldn't minimised that, but she thought she was pregnant and she almost kissed the doctor for telling her she had a much more dangerous condition, than being in the family way.**_

_**I feel like I'm telling you about my day after a long day at the hospital, during dinner just before you leave for the theatre… that's how it should've been.**_

_**How is Susanna? I don't want to think about her, but at the end of the day, she still saved your life, and I have to be grateful to her for that, but I can't! I still can't forget that she stole you from me, she stole my happiness! I shouldn't talk like that, especially to you since you're with her, paying for the rest of your life. But it's so unfair! You go ahead and fulfill your duty, for you're a gentleman and a gentleman always keeps his word. And always remember that I love you, no matter what.**_

_**I hope this letter finds you in good health and thank you for writing it. I enclosed my picture, I hope you like my new look.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Candy**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**By mrscage**__****_

_**New York**_

_**My Love,**_

_**Receiving your letter and your picture made me so happy...**_

_**You're more beautiful than I remember! So no more pigtails? You were looking great with them and now you look amazing, breathtaking! I will keep this picture always with me. Your smile warms up my heart and makes my days full of sunshine!**_

_**I read your lines again and again... you telling me that you love me! Nothing could make me happier.. Even if the circumstances don't let us live our love the way we deserve, knowing that you love me is enough to make me the happiest man on Earth.**_

_**And your letter is full of surprises for me! I didn't know that Albert was also your Uncle William! So if I'm right, he is your friend, your uncle and your adoptive father?! Wow what a man! You're right he could make a good actor, maybe I should invite him to Broadway!**_

_**I'm laughing now but when I read the lines about your engagement to Neal, it took me everything not to take the first train to come to kill that coward! What was he thinking? I can not believe that you had to deal with all this! My sweet freckled darling… I wish I was there with you to stop that engagement, to beat that coward and to have you in my arms forever…**_

_**I pray that Neal and his sister stop bothering you now… They both make me sick!**_

_**The other thing that makes me sick is to talk about Susanna but I guess you want to know about her… about my miserable life with her… Well, she is always the same, looking at me with her begging and loving eyes. She keeps smiling, doesn't say anything about herself, she just smiles and smiles… As if she isn't from this world… Lately I'm a little bit more concerned about her health, she seems to loose weight, her eyes seem to loose their lights but I don't know. She doesn't say anything. I will take her to the doctor tomorrow, I have to take good care of her and her health. She gave up on everything for me! I don't deserve to be loved that much…**_

_**Freckles… there is something that I'm dying to ask you since the first lines of this letter. Just don't say no before thinking of it. I will go for a tour next week and I will stop by to Chicago for two representations. You probably already saw the tickets attached to the letter, for you and Albert. Please come to see me on stage we could have a talk after the play. We could talk about the old days, you, me and Albert. Please come to see me… Let's forget about my duty for a day, let's be the kids from St Paul! We have the right to be happy too… even if it's only for a day.**_

_**Can you imagine? If you come to see me there, it will be like we are married and I come to my wife after the play and she tells me about her day at work… As if our dreams were come true!**_

_**Please come!**_

_**I love you more than anything,**_

_**Terry**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chicago_**

**_My Dearest Terry,_**

**_I received your letter and I'm all excited like a little girl before Christmas. Maybe you think it's ridiculous, but that's how I feel. You think I looked great with my pigtails? They were cute when I was younger, but as I was growing up, I thought a little change would be good. I already look like a little girl and the pigtails were not helping. I'm a nurse and sometimes the patient think I'm a candy stripper (no pun intended) or a volunteer from the local high school. So I thought my hair would make me look more mature. What do you think? Did it make me look older? You're going to keep with you all the time in you wallet? What if Susanna sees it? She's going to be hurt, Terry. So be careful. You said, she wasn't feeling good, and you had to take her to the doctor's, what did the doctor say? What's her condition? I know I'm jealous, because she's with you and I'm here alone, but if you think about it, it's not really her fault… she was in love with you and that love saved your life, and now she put all her hopes into you… you chose her and that gave her hopes since you let me the woman you loved go… So Terry you have to take care of her, otherwise our sacrifice would've been in vain; we should've stayed together if you were going to neglect her… but I was going to make sure she was taken care of… Come to think about it, maybe we should've done that, stay together and make sure she was fine, but she wanted you Terry and only you. I know you don't love her, one sided love is not good for her either… Oh Terry did we do all this the wrong way? Did we make the wrong decision? I'm hoping that having you close to her, makes her feel better. Please Terry, take good care of her._**

**_I saw the two tickets and it reminded me of the invitation you sent me for the premiere of Romeo and Juliet… oh my God! That seems like ages ago! I remember how happy I was, I was singing in the street, without a care in the world, I didn't even see my friends! I remember when Archie said he wanted to buy us ice cream, I told him it was going to melt by the time I get to New York! Can you imagine that? All I had was you in my mind… My Terry, my love. So you're coming to Chicago during your tour? And you want to see me? This time around I'm going to make sure I'm available and free to come and see you on stage. Talking about the stage, I never finished "Romeo and Juliet" you know, I left to go see Susanna. Maybe I should've waited for you… then again Susanna would've jumped off the roof… They say everything happens for a reason. When I think that I was worried to see you kiss Karen on stage, not knowing I had bigger worries waiting for me…. I'm sorry, the ticket brought back a lot of memories, good and bad… Thank you so much for the ticket and if Albert is available, I will come with him. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I've got butterflies in my stomach!_**

**_By the way, if for you it's going to be like a dream come true, me as your wife, maybe I shouldn't bring a date, don't you think so? Maybe I should come alone… All right, I will be definitely be there. I would miss your show for all the money in the world. But make sure Susanna is taken care of before you go on tour, ok?_**

**_I'm looking forward to seeing you, my darling._**

**_I love you deeply._**

**_Your Freckles_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**By mrscage**_

**_New York_**

**_My love, my everything, my reason for living... my sweet love, my heart..._**

**_How could I leave you there? How could I? How could you make me leave? and how did I listen to you one more time? After that night..._**

**_When I was on the stage and I saw you and Albert sitting right in the first row my heart was jumping as if it would leave my body, I was sure I was going to die... You know I checked from the stage's curtain every two seconds to see if you were there and you can not imagine how heartbroken I was when the play started and there were two empty seats in front of me. I couldn't see all the audience, the theather was maybe full but you were not there and I couldn't take my eyes off that two empty places... I played my role the first act like in a dream, telling my lines wihtout any emotion, any feeling... I felt empty like those two seats were... Then at the second act you were there! Albert and you! Oh my God, how beautiful you were. So you were late! I had to know, I had to know that you would come. You wrote to me that you would come and you did... I acted only for you on the stage, my eyes could see only you._**

**_When you came to my dressing room with Albert I was so jealous, he was holding you by your waist and you were both staying there without saying anything but smiling... There were a hundreds of thoughts in my mind that minute but Albert came to shake my hand, tell me how good I was and then he left saying he had things to do... I knew that he did that to leave us alone. Do you regret? Do you regret what happened after? I don't! Oh my God, how did I leave you after that night, how could I?_**

**_Do you remember what was your first line to me when Albert left? " I missed you"... I will never forget that, you didn't try to be polite, to congratulate me about the play or to say any meaningless greeting word... you just said that you missed me! and in that second you were in my arms! My love was in my arms... Maybe I had to take you for a walk or for dinner but I couldn't leave you from my arms, it felt so right, you and me... I won't say that I'm sorry for what happened later, the most beautiful hours of my life were when you were in my arms... As a gentleman, I shouldn't talk about that night, I shouldn't remind you all that... I know but what we lived was magical. You gave me the happiest time of my life._**

**_But how stupid I can be? How could I leave you after that? How you convinced me that morning? You were crying on my shoulder and telling me that Susanna needed me more, that she was sick... That our love night should stay as our most wonderful memory, that it was something we had to do after all that feelings that we couldn't express to each other for years but that it shouldn't repeat again... And you managed to convince me one more time that the right thing to do was to go back to her! I never should've told you that she was sick... You were again selfless and I was again stupid! Why do I keep making the same mistake? I don't know how you do it but when you say something the only thing that I could do is obey...And now you can not even guess how much I regret coming back here..._**

**_After that night, nothing can be the same Candy! We can not be just friends, writing letters to each other! I will talk to Susanna, I will do my best to find the best doctors for her but then I'll come back to you... Please wait for me, I'll come to take you with me Candy! I swear that even if it's the last thing that I do I'll take you with me! I'll be there..._**

**_I love you more than my own life, I love you so much that I even accepted to come back to this hell but I'll make life heaven for us. I'll come for you!_**

**_Terry..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chicago_**

**_My love, my heart, my soul, my darling, my everything,_**

**_I just received your letter and I can't help but cry of joy, sadness, happiness at the same time. I'm so happy you came to Chicago and that this time; I was in front row to see you and not on the third balcony like the last time. So many things happened since that first time I saw you in the Chicago theatre… among others, meeting Susanna who told me you were resting and you didn't want to be disturb by a fan… You have no idea how much I hated her for doing that to me. She prevented me from seeing you by sending me away… but never in my wildest dreams had I wished what had happened to her after the accident… Terry she didn't think, she acted impulsively, and she pushed you away saving you from a certain death… Terry if you had died, I thing I would've died too, just the thought of it is hurting my heart so much. But you're alive; Terry and you owe that to Susanna. Without Susanna, you wouldn't be here; you wouldn't have come to Chicago to show me the art of making love… I hate what happened after, how her mother asked you to be with her, I hate the fact that she's so in love with you, but that love saved you my love… On the other hand, if she really loved you, she would've want you to be happy with the one you love; me. My darling, I sent you back to her after our night of love, because, I'm right, she needs you… you told me she was sick, you can't abandon her when she's sick. You chose her, you have to take care of her, do it for me. You know I'm always going to be here for you… Every human being instinct is to save someone in danger… The Bible does say, don't let you left hand know what your right hand did… I didn't ask for anything after saving her… I still remember the look in your eyes when you carried her back to her room on the roof… Things are what they are my love, Susanna depends on you, and you cannot disappoint her. So please, don't regret leaving me, it's was the right thing to do. You made a commitment to take care of Susanna; you have to honour that commitment to the end._**

**_I wanted to reassure you, that I did not send you back because I didn't want to be with you, but because we can't be together for now even thought I love you more than life itself. Spending the night with you is something I'm ever going to forget, it's something I wish I could do every single night and waking up in your arms, was bliss. The separation was hard, but not as hard, because we had the time to be together this time around, we had the time to know each other intimately. I don't feel lost like the last time, because I have your precious letters to make me strong. But please stop talking about leaving Susanna Terry, she needs you. And you are not stupid darling; you're an honourable man, who did the right thing._**

**_I know we can't be friends anymore Terry, we took our relationship to the next level; we're lovers now. I'm reliving our night of love every single night ever since you left… A love like ours is too strong to go in vain… I'm sure destiny is going to find a way for us to be together… so be patient my love, don't rush things. Let everything live its course. Hang in there Terry, do your duty for now… I am confident we're going to be together one day…_**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Candy_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**By mrscage**_

**_My love,_**

**_Your letter made me so happy, I was so worried that you would say that the most precious night of my life was a mistake… I'm relieved to read that you keep those memories in your heart just like I do and that you are confident in me, in us._**

**_I'm still trying to find the way out of this situation that life put us in. I tried to talk to Susanna but it seems that she doesn't want to hear anything. I keep looking for ways to make her have other interests in her life, other than me! I'm her only interest and she is just getting more and more obsessed… But I will keep my promise and will make you so happy that you will know what true meaning of happiness is. We will be together forever and our lives separated from each other will only be some far painful memories that we will burry…, it will be just like waking up from a nightmare. If you knew how I keep seeing you in my dreams every night, and waking up without you by my side, waking up to my personal hell is like waking up to a nightmare…This nightmare will soon be over, I'll make our dreams come true. But until then, I have to see you again, I have to see you to make my life bearable, I have to see you to have other unforgettable memories to help me get through this nightmare. I need your light to find my way in this dark._**

**_Now that I know what could life be with you, how can I live without you? Meet me again Candy, meet me in St Louis. I'll be there in two weeks, we can have the weekend together, we can live our dream even if it's only for a few days. Say yes, darling, say yes for the sake of our love._**

**_With all my heart,_**

**_Terry_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chicago...**_

_**Terry my love,**_

_**I got your letter… It feels so good to know that I make you happy. Making love was not a mistake, since we love each other, we expressed it, like millions of people in the world. But life decided to separate us… You have a duty to fulfill, even if it takes me everything not to drop everything and come be with you. But you need to take care of Susanna.**_

_**The other day I was walking home and I met Neil Reagan in another desperate attempt to get me into his bed. Like that's ever going to happen!**_

_**I've been working on the night shift lately and instead of sleeping like I usually do on my night shift, I was having insomnia. When the patient were all taken care of, I was walking around checking up on them. I arrived in front of a room I know to be empty and I heard some noise… Guess what I saw? While me little naïve nurse is sleeping, some of my colleagues were…with some doctors! Well you know what I mean. I was so shocked, I didn't say a word and I went back to my post and I couldn't help thinking about us, about what we did. I wanted you so much at that moment Terry.**_

_**So yes, I will meet you in Saint Louis for a week end of…lovemaking! I will switch with one of my colleagues, so that I can be free and I'll work for her another time. I can't believe I'm writing those words. You turned me into a pervert! Or is it the nurses and doctors getting it on during the night shift? I know the effect this letter is going to have you and I'm smiling in advance!**_

_**I love you so much my love and I can't wait to be in your arms again and feel your kisses on my lips.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Candy**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**By mrscage**_

_**My love,**_

_**I'm dreaming of you while writing you these lines… The time we spent together is so fresh on my mind, and when I close my eyes, I can clearly see you sleeping in my arms… Your soft hair touching my skin, your beautiful eyes half closed and your inviting lips asking for more kisses…**_

_**Since I came back to New York, everything seems so different to me; I find a little something about you everywhere I go… It's like you came here with me, your laughter is in my ear, your face is in my eyes, and your scent is everywhere I go… You're here with me and life is just wonderful…Yet… there is a shadow in my heart. I don't know how to tell you this, or if I should let you know it or not… It's about Susanna. She is very ill, I found her worse than I left her and I feel so bad thinking of her, it's like I'm the reason why she gets worse every day. But  
I'm doing my best to help her, to be there for her. What else could I do? What else should I do? I can hear you telling me to marry her but no, that's not the way and we discussed about it many times. Marrying Susanna is not an option for me; maybe it was once but not anymore.**_

_**I know I will regret posting this letter to you, you have such a good heart that I'm sure you will think that it's our fault if she is that ill…Please my darling, don't think that way… We didn't do anything wrong, we love each other and this is not a sin! Our love is the most sacred thing in world and we are lucky to have it. If there is a God, (I can hear you telling me that of course there is a God and that I should never doubt about Him. You're so beautiful when you get mad at me!) He would never judge us for our love. He gave it to us and all we did is to accept his gift. We never wanted to hurt anyone; it can never be our fault if that poor girl is in the hospital now. I keep visiting her everyday, she is mostly unconscious, and when she is awake all that she does is to talk to me about you. She says that you are the nicest person she ever met and that you told her to take good care of me. She wanted me to tell you how sorry she is that she can not take care of me now but promises to get well soon and be by my side. Seeing her that way breaks my heart but it's not my fault! How can it be my fault?! I just don't love her… Can you kill someone only by not loving her?**_

_**Sorry baby, I just had to share my feelings with you, you're my best friend, my love and my other half… I'm so confused right now. Tell me that it's not my fault if she is dying. I need to hear it from you. Can you believe how I started this letter and how it ended? Do I have the right to write you about her, about my confused mind? All that I wanted was to tell you how I miss you already. A weekend, a week, a month… even a life spent with you would never be enough. I need you by my side to feel alive. I can not wait to meet you again.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Terry**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**I just got your letter and I'm heartbroken. While you and I were having fun and making love, Susanna was getting sicker. Oh Terry, I feel so bad. It's our punishment for not respecting our agreement, for being selfish, for fornicating, for being together even thought we were supposed to be broken up… We love each other so much Terry, that we let the weakness of our flesh guide us.**_

_**As a result, you weren't there when Susanna needed you the most, you were with me… Oh Terry I never thought our being together was going to cause so much pain to Susanna.**_

_**We have to go back to our initial agreement; we can't see each other anymore, ever! Please don't contact me, don't write me anymore and take care of Susanna. She saved your life, she needs you and she feels better when she's with you. She told me being in your arms that night at the hospital, made her want to live, that she won't try to kill herself anymore after being in your arms. You are part of her remedy and I'm taking you away from her for selfish and sinful reasons!**_

_**This is a goodbye letter. It's killing me to do this to you again, to us… but we can't see each other anymore. You have to be with Susanna and take care of her. Without her, you would've been dead… so please Terry, be there for her, forget about me and just consider those last few months as a goodbye, as closure. I will cherish those moments until the end of times.**_

_**I love you Terry, I will love you forever.**_

_**Take care or yourself and Susanna.**_

_**Candy.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**My dear Albert,**_

_**I know you're on your trips and I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope you get this letter in good health. But I'm lost and I need your help. I did something… I did the unforgivable… Terry and I started to write each other again and we rekindled our relationship. I know what you're thinking, that we shouldn't have done it, we should've stuck to our promises, but please, save the lectures for later… right now I need your help.**_

_**Terry and I met a few times and we were intimate. I know that a lady should've kept herself pure, but… anyway, what's done is done and now I have to suffer the consequences of my actions… you guessed it! I'm pregnant with Terry's baby! I can't stop crying, but yet a part of me is happy. I don't know what to do Albert, I can't tell Terry now, and he's going to leave Susanna and come and be with me. The fact that he came to meet me, Susanna got very sick and he wasn't there… Susanna needs him so much… I told you how she stopped thinking about killing herself, when Terry carried her back to her room… Being in Terry's arms gave her hope. She needs him. She needs him, she loves him, she lost her leg saving him, her state of mind is fragile, so she needs all the help she can get and Terry is a very big part of that help…**_

_**Oh Albert! I'm so sorry, but I loved Terry so much, I thought that our love should have a chance, but I acted without thinking of the consequences…or unconsciously, I wanted it to happen, I wanted something to remember Terry by… If you ban me from the family and exile me far away, I will understand, I brought shame to the Andrew name. But in the name of our friendship, I'm begging for your help. You saved my life once, which means you're responsible for me, even if you weren't my adoptive father. My life belongs to you. So Albert, I'm begging for you help in this matter… Tell me what to do… if you want me to go, I will disappear so your family's reputation won't be tarnished.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Candy**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**By mrscage**_

_**My love,**_

_**How could you say so? How could you tell me good bye one more time? I would rather to be dead than to be separated from you. You're my wife… I know taking care of Susanna is my duty but to be with you is also my duty. We made love, Candy. I belong to you, you belong to me. We can not be separated, we shouldn't be…**_

_**Yes, Susanna is very sick, I know she could die and yes it's my duty to be there for her and I'll fulfill my duty. It breaks my heart to see her that way and I'm at her side every day, the best doctors are taking care of her. This is all that I can do for her. I would never leave you for her. This would be more than I can do.**_

_**I knew that writing about Susanna's condition to you would make you want to leave me. It was a bad idea to let you know how tortured I was seeing her so sick… yes it hurts me so much to see her that way but I can't let you go one more time Candy. Let's not make the same mistakes we did, we may not have a second chance this time, let's not waste this one. The first time when you decided for both of us, I  
didn't know what to do, I just obeyed it, I wasn't capable of thinking straight in that moment, at those bloody stairs! But when you left and I tried to survive, I realized what a big mistake it was to let you go. I promised myself not to repeat it. Now that I found you, now that we made love, how can I let you go?**_

_**Last time I let you decide… this time I decide! You can't walk away from me…. I won't let you go. I love you and I know that you love me. Nothing else matters… We will be together… forever. Just give me a few months and I'll have enough money for Susanna's doctor who wants to admit her in the best hospital of the country , and for us to build our life together…. And I'll come to ask you a very important question…  
I'm praying every day that she will get better and I'll come to you…**_

_**So I'll pretend as if I never received your last letter and I will burn it. Please do not repeat again those awful words and stop worrying about Susanna. Stop breaking my heart… I don't want to lose you…**_

_**I love you…**_

_**Terry**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**By mrscage**_

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**I don't know how to start this letter. This is the first time that I can't find the right words to say. I have to be honest with you, I couldn't believe it when I read your letter. How could my sweet, innocent, pure Candy could do something like that? I know how much you love Terry but I would never think that you would… you could… Candy! How could you?!**_

_**It was a bad idea to let you meet him in the theater that day, I had to stop you but I thought that you had things to say to each other. When you didn't come home that night, I didn't even suspect that you could give yourself to him. What was in your mind Candy?! You gave him to Susanna and then you made love to him?! Look at the situation now.**_

_**I hope you understood now how stupid it was to give yourself to him. But I can't blame only you, Terry is the one to be blamed more. He took advantage of the situation… He slept with you and didn't leave Susanna? I thought he was better than that… I thought he would respect you, but I was wrong about him, I trusted him and look what he did!**_

_**Now, I am the one who has to take care of this situation. I'm mad at you but I am glad that you came to me to ask help before doing something more stupid. What's done is done… and I will do my best to help you.**_

_**First of all, stop talking about leaving. I will never let you go in your condition, you are my only family. You're closer to me than all those people who share my last name.**_

_**I thought about what we could do all night and unfortunately there are not much choices. The most reasonable thing to do is to let Terry know that there is a consequence of his act. I know that we both agreed, you and me, that his duty was to take care of Susanna after the accident but now things changed. He has to be by your side, Candy. You are carrying his baby… Please try to be less selfless this time… But I know so well that telling about your condition to Terry is not even an option for you now. You care more about Susanna's health than about yours. I know how you think, but please think about it one more time. A child needs a father and a pregnant woman needs a husband!**_

_**There is also a second option, Candy. And I know that this was what you were asking from me in your letter. I've read it many times and you asking for my help could mean only one thing, and we both know what it is. You want me to be the father of your child but I'm not sure if it's a good idea. You love Terry and he loves you, even if I'm mad at both of you now, I know how big is your love for each other. So please think about it again, Candy.**_

_**Please also understand that if I'm writing to you that you should go to Terry, it's because it's the right thing to do but if you decide not to go to him, I would never let you alone. I am and will be here for you. So if this is what you decide, I will marry you and be the father your child needs, I will always take care of you…**_

_**I'm waiting for your decision to know what to do.**_

_**Always there for you,**_

_**Albert**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**My dear Albert,**_

_**I just received your letter and I know how much I disappointed you. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, for once I was thinking about my own selfish pleasure. Please don't blame Terry for this, it takes two to tango, blame the both of us…**_

_**I'm so glad you agree to help me, or otherwise I would've left town. There is no way I'm telling Terry about this baby! He needs to stay with Susanna and take care of her. She needs him more than ever, more than me, because I have you to rely on…**_

_**So I'm agreeing with you… Let's do it, let's get married, so my baby would have a father. I can't thank you enough for doing this… I know what this involves, since I'm your adoptive daughter and all, the formalities, you'll have to rescind the adoption, since legally you can't marry your daughter…I'm so sorry for all the trouble… Thank you so much for everything.**_

_**I got a letter from Terry. I can't tell you how hard it is for me not to reply to his letter. He's begging me to reconsider… He wants us to be together, to give him a few months, but I don't have a few months… I'm going to start showing soon…**_

_**I can't wait to see you Albert. I feel so lost and confused…**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Candy**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Freckles…**_

_**How could you do this to me? With my only friend? My mind just doesn't get it. Since I've read the news yesterday, I keep telling myself that it must be a nightmare if it's not a very bad joke. But whatever I do, I can not wake up from it and the newspaper is still in my hands… Is it true? Is it really you, in that picture, wearing a wedding dress, smiling… holding his hand? My sweet freckled darling married another? The girl who was in my arms yesterday, the girl who promised to love me forever… could she do this to me? Could she play with my heart like that? Explain this to me Candy, you owe me at least that… Tell me that you love him, tell me that you always wanted to be with him, that he is your soul mate, or I'm going to get insane! Why you did this Candy? Could I be so wrong about you? What were you doing with me, if you wanted to be with someone else? I can not even say his name… I thought he was like a brother to you, I trusted him… I trusted you…**_

_**Did you fall for him when you two were living together? How could I be so blind? I never suspected that you would have that kind of feelings for him… Do you really have feelings for him? Can you feel anything? Can you love? Or are you just a devil disguised in an angel? I was mad at him first, but now I think that he is just another man under your charm… Anthony, Archie, Stear, Neal,… me… and now him… You played with all of us but of course you chose the richest one to marry with! Damn it! You didn't even give me a chance, you hurried to marry him! I was going to have enough money to marry you and also to fulfill my bloody duty to Susanna. I wish she let me die that day… I would rather to be dead than to know that you're someone else's wife…**_

_**It's not like you Candy! Even in your last letter, when you were breaking up with me, you said that you loved me… You love me, don't you? Tell me you love me… How can you make love to him when you love me? Do you make love to him? Of course you do… you're his wife now. Freckles, I'm going crazy! Thinking of you and him… together…doing things…that I thought you would do only with me… Does he know that I tasted his sweet, not so innocent wife first? God, I hate you so much Candy for doing this to me!**_

_**Tell me, what will I do with my life now? I'm lost… I hate being lost without you… I want to hate you and I hate myself for still wanting to be with you… Damn it! I loved you so much!**_

_**Terry**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**My dear Annie,**_

_**How are you? How's the honeymoon? I want all the details when you come back.  
I'm writing to you because I need you, I need my sister, I need my confident. You probably heard the news that Albert and I got married. I want to tell you the truth. Albert married me so I won't bring shame to the family. I fornicated… with Terry! Now I'm pregnant Annie! Terry has to stay with Susanna, I really don't know what I was thinking! But it was Terry, I couldn't resist him, I love him so much. Our love produced its fruit…I could go to Terry and I'm sure he's going to do the honourable thing, but Susanna needs him so much. She got really sick on the week end Terry and I met to make love… He went back and found her in agony. I feel so bad, I had promised her to leave her Terry and I go behind her back and sleep with him! She needed him and Terry and I were enjoying the pleasure of the flesh… Now, this… baby. I can't even enjoy it with Terry, it's so unfair! Why can't we be together? We love each other, we even have a baby on the way … why is life so complicated?**_

_**Annie, you managed to get Archie to marry you, the man you love, count your blessing, take it from me, it doesn't happen every day.**_

_**I married Albert and I'm going to raise Terry's baby with him. It breaks my heart to do this, but it's the best solution for everybody involve. Terry needs to stay with Susanna… she needs him. But no matter how much I write that, I still feel that Terry belong with me! Oh Annie, I feel so lost!**_

_**I can't wait for you to come back from your honeymoon so I can talk to you some more…  
Take care of your husband honey, you're a very lucky woman.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Candy**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**My dearest sister,**_

_**My honeymoon is going fine. I'm having the time of my life discovering being a woman, Archie's woman. I will never thank you enough for all your help, despite my bad behaviour… You were always the better sister. I got your letter and it made me really sad. You're pregnant with Terry's baby and you married Albert? Oh Candy ! That can't be right! Terry has the right to know he's going to be a father; he's going to take his responsibilities… I think you have priority right now, you're having his baby, and he belongs with you, not with Susanna Marlowe! You love each other… But now you married Albert… What kind of marriage is it? A real one which mean you sleep with Albert, or a platonic one in which nothing happens, but in the eyes of the world you're a happily married couple. Albert agreed to marry you so you won't bring shame to the family… Did he give you any conditions? Are you married for good or only until Terry is free? My poor Candy, you're goodness incarnate, you don't deserve to have your life so complicated and so painful! You deserve to be with the man you love, more than I deserved being with Archie… This is so unfair!**_

_**Hang in there honey, it's going to be fine. I remember when I first got to college, Archie asked me to look after you. At the time I was still hiding the fact that I came from the Pony Home and he had no idea I liked him, so he talked to me freely, showing how much he loved you and wanted me to become your friend… I got upset. But now, well maybe because he married me and I'm happy, I want to be there for you Candy, I want you to always be able to count on me. I'm going to help you we're going to find a solution to your problem, because the Grandchesters' heir raised as an Andrew… Your baby has a family and we know the family. Unlike you and I, who were dumped on the doorstep of an orphanage…, you look like Albert's sister according to the portrait, for all we know, you could be a member of his family, his sister's secret child… But Terry's baby has a father, a grandfather, a grandmother. The Grandchesters are one of the oldest families of England, they're very powerful and their bloodline goes back to some former kings of England. But this is nothing compare to the fact that you and Terry belong together to raise your baby together. Being Albert's wife, everybody is going to think you're having his baby, including your dearest friend Aunt Elroy… What happens when the baby comes out the spitting image of the son of the duke? Think about what I said honey. When I come back we're going to talk.**_

_**In the mean time take care of yourself and your little Terry in the belly. I hope I come back pregnant from this honeymoon so our baby would grow up together. Hang in there sister dearest. I love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Annie**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**By mrscage**_

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**When you will be reading this letter, I will be already on my way for a business trip to New York. I will be back in a few months, I don't know exactly when. You may wonder why I'm leaving like this, early in the morning, saying goodbye with a letter. It's because of the things that I have to say, I can not talk about it to you face to face, so I will tell them with this letter.**_

_**Since we got married a week ago, I can see in your eyes that you are wondering how this marriage will be, if or when I'll come to visit you in your room… We never talked about it and I don't know what were your expectations from this marriage. I want you to know that I will never touch you, I married you only because your baby needed a father. But I don't want you to think that I don't find you beautiful or attractive… You're prettier than the stars on the sky, the roses in the garden, the rainbow after the rain but I know your heart belongs to Terry and I see you as a precious treasure that I must protect, a little wounded bird that I must take care of until your time comes to fly…**_

_**Everything is going to be fine my little one, I talked about your condition with Aunt Elroy, told her that you were carrying my baby and if it was a boy we were going to name him Anthony. She was so happy, don't be surprised if she treats you like a princess!**_

_**Please let me know if you need anything, Georges will be here with you and he knows where to find me.**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Albert**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**My dear Albert,**_

_**Words will never suffice to express my gratitude towards you. You are so kind and comprehensive. You married me to save my honor when you could have left me with my grief and sorrow. I would have left the country, had it been necessary, to avoid the Ardley name being sullied by my indecent behavior. I don't take marriage vows lightly, it is a true engagement for me. I am your wife and I want to be your wife in all the meanings of the word. I know that your know that I love Terry, but things are the way they are. I put the cart before the horse with Terry without thinking about the consequences of my acts. I have seriously thought this out and I am ready to be your wife, Albert. It has been months since you left, I will soon have the baby. My pregnancy is going very well.**_

_**Thank you for the great aunt, she is treating me like a queen indeed. I beg you, Albert, come back so that we can talk. I will follow your decision, whatever it is. You are a responsible man, at the head of a very large family. Let's try to see if we can make things work. You are my best friend and the perfect husband, I would not have wished for a better husband than you. If you really cannot be with me, knowing that I am in love with another man, I will understand. I will go at Pony house with the little Anthony if it is a boy and the little Rosemary if is a girl and I will help them by organizing charity galas. I have learned with Annie and the great aunt. To be living at the manor was a dream that I had never thought possible. To be in good terms with the great aunt has really made all the difference. I don't deserve everything that is happening to me.**_

_**I hope to see you soon. You have a decision to take. You can remain my husband or we can separate amiably so that you can marry a woman who will love you and give you heirs.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Candy**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**My dear Archibald,**_

_**How are you? I hope that all is well for you and your wife. I know that you are both taking really good care of Candy and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**If I write, it is because I need to talk to somebody. It has been months that I have been away on a business trip and that I have abandoned my pregnant wife between your hands. I don't know if you are aware of the truth, but your wife might be. Candy is expecting Terrence Grandchester's child and I married her so that the family wouldn't be splashed by scandal. Before you climb on your high horses, Terry doesn't know and he must take care of Susanna Marlowe who is sick and needs him. I am sure that he would take his responsibilities if Candy told him the truth. But she doesn't want him to know. She already feels guilty enough because of having seen Terry behind Susanna's back and wants to be alone to take care of the consequences and this time keep her promise and stay away from Terry and Susanna. Candy loves Terry and I can see it everytime I look at her. It is the reason of my prolonged absence... Candy has written to tell me that she was ready to be my wife in all senses of the word... But I have the impression that she is doing it by obligation. In your opinion, must I do what she wants of me? I love her so much and I know that she will never love me the way she loves Terry and it pains me. To bring up the heir of one of the most prestigious families of England as an Ardley wouldn't be a problem if the child resembles Candy, but if the child looks like Terry... I don't think that I could...**_

_**I have met Terry in a reception with Susanna Marlowe. She is so dependant on him. I understand Candy's attitude. Terry has been courteous and has wished for me to be happy and to make Candy happy. I had to bite my tongue not to reveal the truth to him. But he would have abandoned Susanna Marlowe, and he really must remain with her, it is his duty. He seemed resigned, as if he had accepted my marriage with Candy...**_

_**I am writing to have some advice from you. I know that you are impulsive when it comes to Terry, but I hope that you have gained enough maturity to counsel me. I learned that you and your wife are also expecting a happy event. The great aunt must be happy, there will soon be crying in the manor. Candy's baby will not be alone.  
Take good care of your wife, Archie.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Albert**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**My dear Albert,**_

_**I have received your letter and was very happy to read you and especially to find that you trust me so much. My wife was indeed aware and of course did not break her sister's trust. I have matured or else I would be on the first train to go beat the shit out of that son of a duke! I know it is not his faute if his colleague saved his life, but I blame him for Candy's state! Thank God you are there to save the family's face. Candy is so grateful that she is ready to play the role of the wife to the last? You don't want her to be with you by obligation? She is your wife Albert, it is her duty as a wife. She will never love any other man like she loves Terry, but she loves you enough to be married to you, no? As a man who was in love with Candy, if I was in your place, I would jump at the chance to be with her! It seems that even Terry has unconsciously given you his benediction by his resignation. And you did say that Susanna Marlowe needed him, didn't you? He seems practically vital to her survival... You have done well not telling him anything, he has a duty to fulfill and Candy wants him to do it with no interference on her part or of his child of which he ignores the existence. But you do what seems just to you. If you believe that you cannot be with a woman who is in love with another man, I will respect your decision and Candy also. You may also wait until the baby is born to see how the situation presents itself and how your own feelings will be for your wife and her son. Then, I am certain that you will do what is just for everybody.**_

_**Annie and her belly are doing well, I am eager to see my baby, we will name him Alistair in memory of my dear brother the inventor whom I miss very much. Candy will soon have her baby. I hope that you will be there, so we are expecting you one of these days... It is time to come back and to take a decision.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Archie**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**My dear Patty,**_

_**Thank you so much for the letter. I was very happy to have news from you. It has now been some years that I've been living in Pony House with my son, Anthony-William. So many things have happened. I will tell you in brief. I broke my promise to Susanna and saw Terry behind her back. Our passion was so strong that we couldn't resist... And I found myself in trouble and Terry returned to find Susanna who had fallen sick during his absence. No need to tell you how guilty I felt. I couldn't tell him that I was expecting a child from him, because Susanna needed his presence. I know that the fact that I met him secretly probably had nothing to do with Susanna's state of health, but I do think that fate has punished us by making Susanna sick so that we would feel guilty for life! In brief, I married Albert so the Ardley family name won't be splashed by my scandal... He's a wonderful man. I would really have liked to love him with my heart. But he didn't take advantage. I told him I was ready to be his wife in all the senses of the word when he had been gone on a business trip for many months. He came back just in time for Anthony-William's birth. It was one of the best moments of my life. Giving birth to a child is a marvelous thing, Patty. The baby looks so much like Terry, except he is blond like me. I think that Albert hoped the child would look like me so that he could forget that Terry was his father. But the child resembles Terry except for his hair... Albert then thanked me for my offer and said that unfortunately, he couldn't be with a woman who was in love with another man and who had just had his child which was his father's portrait. He told me that we had to separate amicably and that he would always take care of us. He gives us an annuity, which I would refuse in ordinary times, but which helps me so much with the work I do at the orphanage. I organise charity galas, outings, excursions for the children. I also do it in Chicago, where I met a lot of people during my stay at the manor when I was Albert's wife. I didn't like the mundane life before so I was happy to find that rich people could really help those in need, some to look good, others for tax exemption. Then I started to enjoy the receptions where we would raise funds, organised lunches where people paid ridiculously high prices for a meal whose profits would go to the local orphanages. I also love taking care of the children in Pony House. For my nursing work, I work for Dr. Martin. This good doctor, an ex-alcoholic who had the kindness to hire me when the Reagan family had put me on the black list and when I couldn't find work elsewhere in Chicago. He opened a clinic here in the village with Albert's help. This clinic helps so many people that wouldn't have gone to a doctor in normal time, because it is a clinic that is accessible to all. Albert has asked that anybody would be cared for there. Because since Dr. Leonard has retired, people have to go to the next village to go and see a doctor and those who are too sick or too tired prefer remaining at home and waiting to see if they will get better by themselves. So the arrival of Dr. Martin and his clinic has changed many things for the best. To have a doctor ready to come to the orphanage is also wonderful.**_

_**Otherwise, my days are nice and wonderful, especially when I care for the children. These little angels bring the sunshine into my everyday life. Some are adopted and it breaks our hearts as well as it makes us glad. And new ones arrive in their shells of sorrow and we do everything so that they join us and continue to live. Everything is possible in life, I have overcome the pain of losing Terry all those years ago. Anthony-William's presence in my life has really made all the difference in the world.**_

_**I hope that you have succeeded in getting over your sadness and going on with your life without Alistair. He would have wanted you to be happy after him, my pretty one. Annie and Archie are trying to play matchmakers with me, but I don't want to hear anything at the moment. My heart belongs to Terry who is married to another woman. I beg pardon everyday to God because I love someone else's husband. So I understand better than anyone how you feel, my dear.**_

_**Lookinf forward to hearing from you.**_

_**With all my friendship,**_

_**Candy**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**It was a great pleasure to receive your letter. I was really very busy these last days. I have a class that is a bit bigger this year. And there were changes in the teaching curriculum and we had to recycle ourselves. But I am very eager to teach this year.**_

_**My grand-mother Martha is getting older and she always keeps me company. She had a newspaper clipping the other day in which there was an article on the show business page which said that Terrence Grandchester, King of Broadway, had lost his wife Susanna Marlowe. Candy! You know what that means, no? Terry is free! Don't lose any time! Look at me with Alistair, we were so careful, that I don't even have the souvenir of a kiss from him. Sometimes I've wondered if he really loved me. Maybe he was only a correct gentleman. You did tell me that Terry had kissed you in Scotland, no?! If you knew how I envied you! He told you he had sincere feelings for you and what did you do, you slapped him! I laugh each time that I think about it! You're really full of surprises, Candy! A real lady only kisses her husband, after the wedding. You followed that to the letter without knowing. You are surely telling yourself that your behaviour after that had nothing of a lady. I'm saying that you followed your heart, since you had broken up, you wanted to live to the fullest what fate offered in Terry. What had to happen happened, but don't blame yourself, Candy. You are the kindest person that I know, you deserve to be happy. You remained far from Terry and you even hid from him the fact that you had his child. You spend your time doing good around you. You have punished yourself enough as it is. Destiny is offering you another chance with Terry. If you don't want to do it for you, do it for Anthony-William, he needs his daddy. Life is nothing, Candy, it can end in an instant. I never had the chance with Alistair because of his sense of duty and this stupid great war. I beg you, if you have the chance to be with Terry, take it.**_

_**I've met a man at work. An intellectual, like me and he also wears glasses. He reminds me a bit of Alistair. He is a professor of Physics and he really likes to repair things and invent them. For me, it is Alistair who has sent him from above so that I wouldn't be alone. It doesn't mean that I will rush into it either, I will act like a lady, even if the stories I hear from certain single colleagues make the hair rise on my head. Will I ever evolve someday and become like everybody? I take things slowly. I also want to raise a family and be there for my children. My parents were never there for me, without my grand-mother Martha, I would never have known the love of a parent. His name is Jacques and his father is French. I can't wait to introduce him to you.**_

_**Annie told me that she had her hair cut. I feel like doing it too, not you? I am waiting for her to send me her picture. Otherwise, I will come to spend the Holidays in Chicago and I will see her new haircut with my own eyes. She is also expecting a third child! I am late! I'll have to get married quickly to catch up with the both of you! I would like our children to be inseparable, just like we were, us three.**_

_**Think about you Candy. There is only one life to live and it's this one !**_

_**Patty**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**Hello, how are you? I hope that all is going well for you.  
We are still in New York for the Fashion Festival. It's wonderful to see all these new fashions! Short hair too and I was tempted to try and I got my hair cut! Archie says it looks nice on me. The shorter dresses on the other side I still find it hard to get used to, I try to find models that are not too short, but all the dresses are very pretty. How is Anthony-William? My little Alistair really misses him. I think that the next time, I will leave him with you at the Pony House. Janice is happy to be here, she wants all the models in miniature! She is really her father and mother's daughter, a fashion addict! Alistair, him, he looks like his homonym and is interested in everything that can be built.**_

_**We were in a reception when we heard the news that Susanna Marlowe Grandchester had died after a long and difficult illness. When I returned to the apartment, I asked for a copy of the newspaper and I looked at the obituary page. It's really true, Susanna Marlowe is dead following a long and painful illness, that had nothing to do with you. When she saved Terry, and after the amputation of her leg, her health was never the same. I got this news from one of her close friends who was there at the same reception that evening. Her illness had nothing to do with you, Candy. It's not your fault if she chose to save Terry and it is not your fault that she was bedridden when Terry and you were together. He wasn't married, and his heart belonged to you, you loved each other... You may have taken a wrong way about consuming your passion, but I don't think that you should punish yourself this way. It's just if you didn't flagellate yourself! It has been 10 years since that happened. Terry has done his duty by marrying Susanna and now she's dead. Let the time he mourns her passing and contact Terry to tell him he has a son and that you can finally be together. I will send the newspaper clipping so that you can read it with your own eyes. It's said that we cannot rejoice about somebody's death, but I cannot help being happy for you. You will finally be happy my dear.**_

_**I also have some news to tell you. I am expecting! Yes, again! As I already have a boy and a girl, this time, come what may!  
I hope that everything is going well at Pony House. I know that you are happy to be caring for the children and the orphanage, but it is time for you to think about your own happiness, my dear.**_

_**I will bring you many new dresses and I will persuade you to have your hair cut. You will be very pretty when you see Terry again.  
I'm eager to see you again.**_

_**I'm sending you big kisses and give some from me to Miss Pony and Sister Lane.**_

_**Annie**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**My dear Annie,**_

_**I have received your letter and I am happy that you are having a good time in New York with your husband and children. You had your hair cut? I remember seeing many women with their hair short when I went to the Premiere of « Romeo and Juliet » and I told myself that I didn't know if I would dare to get rid of my heavy mane of hair one day. Anyway, it did look practical and easier to maintain. I still remember how I was delighted in front of this fascinating big city. I had noticed that Terry wasn't feeling too well, and I didn't know at that time that he had Susanna's dilemma in his head. The poor guy, he had to pretend in front of me, he really is a very good actor. When I learned the truth, I couldn't be mad at him at first, it must have been so hard for him... We separated and we got in touch later and you know what happened... He married Susanna, he did his duty. Now that she is dead, thank you for the newspaper clipping by the way, I had to see it with my own eyes and it is now engraved in my memory.**_

_**«**____**Susanna Grandchester, née Marlowe, died of a long and painful illness. She was married to the actor Terrence Graham Grandchester whom she had saved in an accident on stage, which had cost her a leg, source of her sickness. Susanna Grandchester has written many theater plays many of which have known a real success on Broadway. Terrence Grandchester has made no declaration at the time of going to press**__**.»**_

_**I am very sad for Terry, he has lost his wife. A wife with whom he lived for all these years. He's also a public figure, so when something like that happens, all eyes are on him. He must mourn... To contact him after his mourning period? I haven't made any decision, but I will eventually tell him that he has a son... You tell me to stop punishing myself? I wonder if Terry will forgive me for having abandoned him once again to his duty. Maybe he will be mad at me and not love me anymore. After all, he was married to Susanna Marlowe for all these years. Does he know about my separation from Albert? I remember he had learned of our wedding in the newspaper and he was so hurt... It seems to me that I will always hurt him, don't you find it so? I don't want to make projects, and I will wait for Terry to contact me, if he wants to, if he is aware that I am a free woman. I know that you would surely wish me to jump on the first train to New York... but it wouldn't be suitable... He has just lost his wife, I cannot land this way in his life while all eyes are on him...**_

_**Thank you very much, Annie, for your letter. Yes, next time, leave Alistair with us, we will be happy to keep him. Janice must be really pretty with all the new fashionable dresses. You are having a lot of fun with her, just like a live doll! She likes it, that's the essential thing. I am very happy for you, Annie. Another baby? That's wonderful! God did say : «Be fruitful and multiply yourselves».**_

_**I'm eager to see you again! I will come to Chicago for a couple of charity galas... and we will see for my hair, I want to see what you look like and if it's really easier to care for, then I'll decide.**_

_**I can't wait to see you, sweetie!**_

_**Candy**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**It is with great sadness that I learned the grief that touches you. Susanna's long sickness was a true calvary. Unfortunately, we cannot prepare ourselves to the death of a beloved person : since the announcement of this sad news, my pain is great.**_

_**Yet, one thing is certain : your wife was a friend of great quality, someone deeply good and generous. We will never forget the moments spent by her side, nor why we loved her so. And I am sure that, wherever she is now, she is looking at us and keeping watch over us.**_

_**If you need something, whatever it may be : a house to rest in, a friend to talk to, or even help for the formalities, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I will find a way to be available.**_

_**Have courage for this great trial. With my most sincere friendship,**_

_**Candy**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_****_

_**Mrs. Marlowe and I are very touched by your testimony of support and sympathy, for the departure of Susanna for a better world. We are showing our warm thanks.**_

_**Terrence Grandchester**_

_**Marianne Marlowe**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_****_

_**My dear Patty,**_

_**How are you? And your love life? I hope that all is going well with you. Annie is back from New York with her new hair cut! I like it a lot! It looks good on her. She said it's easy to take care of. For special evenings, she goes to the hairdresser for styling. I am really tempted to do it.**_

_**While I was at the manor, I convinced myself to write a letter of condolences to Terry, offering him my help and my friendship. I don't know what I was hoping for. That our friendship will pick up where we left off? Maybe that I should first apologize for having cut short our correspondance so abruptly. All that I received as an answer is a letter in Albert's name to thank us. I would have liked a short note addressed to me, so I could have seized the opportunity to start over our correspondance at first time and then tell him that I had his son. I don't know how he will react to this news.**_

_**I will also have to tell Anthony-William that is father might come back in our lives. As Albert and I separated after his birth, he is not confused, he knows that Albert is not his father. I told him that his daddy didn't know that he was coming and that he had to take care of another woman who had saved his life and lost her leg. He seemed satisfied with this answer, but Archie told me that he asked many questions about his father. Archie, despite his animosity towards Terry, didn't want to hurt Anthony-William and he confirmed what I had said. He misses his father, he would like to play ball and do things with him. He likes to write stories. I have bought him a diary and he writes many things in it. Terry will be happy to learn that he has a little writer in the making... I will wait until the period of mourning is over, then I will contact Terry to apologize and to tell him the news. If he doesn't want me anymore, it is not important, I am sure that he will want to be a part of his son's life.**_

_**We're waiting for you for the end of year festivities. We're very eager to see you and to meet your new love. I am so happy that you are continuing to live. Annie is already imagining your wedding dress! If I cut my hair, will you also cut yours?**_

_**I can't wait to see you! I send you a big hug and a big kiss.**_

_**Candy**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**My dear Charlie,**_

_**I am writing to you because I must confide in someone and you are one of my oldest friends. I thank you for your support when I was bereaved. You know all of my secrets. You know that I wasn't in love with my wife, but that she was mostly a good friend who was in love with me. She saved my life and lost her leg. My punishment was to remain near her until her death, even though I tried to escape it... I may not have been in love with my wife, but I tried to be a good husband. I have remained faithful, because I believe in the sacred vows of marriage. I had to imagine Candy in her place many times to be sure to endure her. I know, it is wrong, but I didn't have the choice, it was that or leave her and not come back. But I am a gentleman, and I had to take my responsibilities and do my duty. I stayed with her until the end. Her death deeply saddened me but I was also relieved. My ordeal was ended. I was free, free to go back to Candy... But no, I couldn't do that, Candy was married to my best friend. I was free but my love was married. Why did fate keep hounding me that way? Was it punishment for having cheated to be with her when Susanna needed me? We may have been wrong to see each other secretly, but we loved each other so much…**_

_**She sent me a letter of condolences that I almost didn't see, but I recognized her writing from afar. The letter was kind like all letters of condolences. She was offering me her help, but I know that it was a simple formality. She is someone else's wife, I don't have the right to cry on her shoulder, even if she offered it so generously. I sent a letter of thanks in the name of her husband, thanking them both.**_

_**I will take a little rest during my mourning time and go to England to visit my father. I need a change in my surroundings. America was not exactly the dream I had in mind. To live some time in my homeland might be good for me and change my ideas. I will see if I can continue living without Candy. I am writing from the boat. I will post this letter once I am on firm land. Thank you once again, old mate, for all your help. I hope that all is well with you in your little business endeavor. It would be time for you to marry and have a family. Now that I am free, it is my intention to make my life over, once my mourning is done... Will England be favorable to me? Only time will tell.**_

_**I am waiting for some news from you, mate.**_

_**Yours sincerly,**_

_**Terry**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**I have well received your letter, old man. I can understand your relief to be finally free, only your loved one isn't. But you have known for years that she wasn't free, no? I have seen you living with your wife, as a good friend, without any passion. You were only your own shadow. Candy was really the one you needed, she was full of life. I can admit it now that you are far, because I know that I don't risk receiving your fist in my face. When Candy came back from England with Captain Niven, Sandra's father, and with your little friend Cookie, I had a crush on her. She was so alive, so lively and she didn't let others decide for her. But I saw the way her eyes sparkled when she realised that I knew you, and I knew right then that I didn't have any chance with her. And then in Chicago, when I usurped your identity, she took care of me when she saw that I wasn't you. And I fear I may have caused her difficulties... I understand why you love her so much.**_

_**A love so strong cannot be in vain. What if you tried to see her? Maybe her marriage is unhappy? Maybe she is waiting for you? We never know, Terry, you cannot draw a line like that on the love of your life without even having tried... Yes she is married to your best friend... I am telling you, go to see her and let her tell you that there is no chance for you both... You are a gentleman and you respect another's wife, I am not telling you to go have an affair with her. I am asking you to go and see her to make sure that everything is really dead for you both. Think about it as soon as your mourning period is over. You have done your duty. You didn't love your wife, but you took care of her. The friendship that you offered her made her happy. She paid her love for you dearly... But she had you for the rest of her days and they were happy, despite her sickness. It is time for you to be happy, Terry. Before you engage in a new relationship, come back to America and go and see Candy... It is the last step, then you will know if you have to conquer her over or if you have to force yourself to forgive her for good.**_

_**Have fun with your dad in England.**_

_**Your mate,**_

_**Charlie**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**My dear Charlie,**_

_**If you were in front of me, I would have given you a great punch on your crooked nose ! You looked at my Candy ?! Truly, I should be flattered. It is true that she is a girl unlike any other, she makes the best come out of me. She saw right through me when we were at school and I played the tough guy... I lost all my means when I was in her presence! From the moment that I saw her on the bridge of that boat, my heart was hers, even if I made fun of her and her freckles on her cute little nose... and I didn't even know I was going to see her again someday, but she occupied my thoughts night and day... To see her again at school, at church while I was disturbing, she had put on the wrong uniform. She was in white instead of being in black like the others. Don't ask me why we had to wear black to go to the Lord's house... I learned later that it was a trick played by her redheaded cousin with English curls who used one of her friends. But to see her in her white dress, she resembled an angel in the midst of all those sinners in black! You can't imagine my joy when I saw her in College. She occupied my thoughts since the boat encounter and now she was going to be in the same boarding school as I! I felt like jumping for joy! But of course I had to play the tough guy and I couldn't show it... Our relationship was very particular, during school we had outings, separately I must say, we spent that summer together in Scotland, I kissed her and she slapped me almost treating me of being a delinquant! A well-brought up young girl doesn't let the first guy kiss her, but it was me... and I assumed she was ready! In my anger and stupefaction, I slapped her back and she did too. Talk about killing the romance! But I loved everything she did... I wasn't mad at her for slapping me on the contrary, I was happy because I was the first to have kissed her... She had never kissed her dear Anthony ! Starting from that moment, I ceased being jealous of a poor bloke who was not of this world anymore, who didn't even live what he dreamed of living with her. Having lived Susanna's death, I understand better the sadness that surrounds the atmosphere when a person dies and especially if it is a loved one. So I better understand what she felt for him and I regret my sick jealousy that was juvenile.**_

_**You tell me to go and see her to get to the bottom of our relationship? She is married to my best friend, he is a good man and I am sure that he will make her happy. For the moment I am mourning and I spend some time with my father with whom, I must admit, I have a better relationship. He apologized for refusing to come to Candy's aid when I asked him to. Especially when he told me that she had followed him, hanging on his buggy to beg him not to stop his donations to the college which would have to close without them and he also told me that Candy showed him the note I had left her... he said that she convinced him to let me pursue my dream. I have always asked myself why my father hadn't come to get me and I had concluded that he didn't care for me at all, but no, it was thanks to Candy ! In Scotland she convinced me to reconcile with my mother, a real little snoop always putting her nose where she shouldn't! But thanks to her, I have a better relationship with both my parents. You know what? The more I think about her the more I feel like going to kidnap her… But I can't do that to my best friend…**_

_**But I promise you that once my mourning period is over, I will consider your suggestion. I don't know in what frame of mind I will find myself, we will see. Only the future will tell us.**_

_**I remember having read in the papers, that you had usurped my identity. And I was happy to be able to serve as an alibi for you for some time. I sent a check to Candy to pay for the hospital bills that were occasioned by your presence and I even told Candy to buy you a strawberry soda that you liked so much. So if Candy had problems, I solved them.**_

_**With all that, I didn't even ask you how you were, if you had found someone to make your life with. Your business is thriving! I wish you all the luck in the world and I will send clients whenever the opportunity arises.**_

_**Thank you for being always my friend, mate. You protected me as a child and I always considered you as the big brother that I never had. Thank you Charlie for your friendship and for your advice.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Terry**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**My dear mum,**_

_**How are you? I hope that you are well. I wanted to tell you that I have arrived in England and that father was most glad to see me. Our relationship is better and we have talked a lot and I have thus learned the reason why he never came after me, it was because of Candy. He said that she convinced him to let me live my dream. Do you realise? Candy is the reason why I could live in New York in peace and pursue my dream. I know that I loved this girl for a reason, but each time that I discover things like that, I love her even more. I would have liked really much to go and see her after my mourning period to ask her to give us another chance. Unfortunately, that dream is an utopia, because she is married to Albert, my best friend. I don't have any chance. I did my duty, mother, I left Candy a second time to care for Susanna. I remained faithful to a woman that I didn't love, because that is what Candy wanted, that I take care of Susanna. The fact that she was bedridden while we were together secretly made Candy feel so guilty... Sometimes I would have wanted her to be more selfish and that she thinks only of her. But she wouldn't be the woman that I love overall with all her faults and her qualities. We have tried to force destiny, and we came out of it more burnt than before. She is happily married with Albert, I suppose. Charlie is advising me to go and see her to make sure of this. To hear of her own words that we have no chance. What do you think of this? I thought of staying here to live my life in England so that I wouldn't be in the same country as Candy. I will miss you a lot, mom, but you can come and see me as much as you wish. You can even move here if you want. I am sure that England will have work for the great Eleanor Baker. Do you think that I should go and have my heart broken seeing Candy happy with her husband and tell me that we have no chance? I may have nothing to lose, only my heart once again. I am a shakespearian, I should be able to get over a heartbreak, no?**_

_**I am going. I will go and have tea with dad. We are going to a reception tonight. He seemed determined to wed me to a rich lady. But I am using my mourning to snub all these ladies for the time.**_

_**Do you have a new play to act? I hope the role will please you. I would like to play with you on stage one day, mom. What do you think? We should talk about this to Robert. He will surely find a play in which we could be mother and son. It will also be a pretext for me to come back to America. We never know.**_

_**Big kisses.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Terry**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**I am happy that all is going well for you in England. And I am glad that you are considering going to see Candy at least before thinking seriously about starting your life over. Meanwhile, I guess that you will also play at the theater in England, or maybe you will prefer to rest until your mourning time is over? About this, what does a mourning time mean exactly? Is it some sort of ritual? A rule? An obligation? Are you always dressed in black? Forgive the ignorant that I am, but I find it a bit strange to see you wearing black for a woman that you didn't love. Well, maybe only for the fact that she saved your life... After all, I find it honorable to see you married to her and I also find it honorable for you to respect the mourning period for her.**_

_**About what concerns my affairs, it is going really well and thank you for your faith in me. For my love life, I have talked to you about Captain Niven's daughter, all those years ago and their protégé Cookie. The Captain is now retired. I met Sandra his daughter who was part of my gang at that time. She has become a good girl. She teaches in a kindergarden school close to the port, most of her students are children of seamen gone to sea. I don't know if it's the time, but I started seeing her with other eyes. I remember at the time we were young, when I had looked at Candy, she had made me lose my head for a while. Now she has just confessed that it was because she was jealous of Candy and the attraction I had for her. I started to woo her. I am not a thug, I am an honest business man, so the Captain didn't see any inconvenience as to me being with his daughter now. Cookie has grown, he is acting like a protecting brother with Sandra and he threatened me. I have interest not to make his sister suffer! So here it is, I am marrying Sandra Niven, I hope that you will be back in time to be my best man at the wedding. Another reason for you to come back to America.**_

_**So you paid my bill at the Chicago Hospital? Thanks, old mate. Especially that I am embarrassed. Candy and I have left each other on a misunderstanding. The police came to get me and I thought that Candy had denounced me. But now I know that she would never have done something like that, it was surely that unbearable redhead. If I see Candy again someday, I will offer her my apologies... I am very happy not to be leading that sorry life anymore. It really was going nowhere.**_

_**So my dear, I hope to see you very soon. I don't know how long your mourning period will last, but I hope to see you here quite soon and that you won't have the bad idea of settling in England... And don't forget to come and see Candy first.**_

_**Your mate,**_

_**Charlie**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**My dear baby,**_

_**I know that you don't like it when I call you that. But for me, you will always be my baby. I am writing to give you a bit of my news. I miss you a lot since you've been gone to England to see your father. I am happy to learn that your relationship has gotten better and it's thanks to Candy! May God bless that child! She would have been the perfect daughter-in-law! I know that you have been unhappy for not having been with her all these years. Thankfully you were friends with Susanna, it has kept you from becoming taciturn and grouchy all the time. Charlie tells you to go and see Candy to make sure you have no chances left? What are you waiting for? Are you afraid to have your heart broken? You are not a little boy, Terry, you already know that life is not always kind. I agree with Charlie, you should go see Candy...**_

_**I will tell you what happened to me the other night after my performance. I received some really beautiful white roses with green hues. Amidst all the flowers that I received, they were the prettiest. A card accompanied the bouquet which said : « What if we dined tonight? » It was signed William Albert Ardley. Yes, Candy's husband. I was intrigued, why would Candy's husband want to dine with me? I thought that he might be one of my fans and he came to see me along with his wife. But he was alone when I came out of my dressing room. I accepted his invitation to dine. And he told me of his numerous trips around the world. But he didn't talk about Candy. I realised that he was flirting with me and I was offended. How could he do that to such a sweet child? So, you know me I don't mince my words. It was then that he asked me for news of you. I told him that you were in England to spend some time with your father during your mourning period. He asked me if you were coming back, and I said I wasn't sure, depending on what you would find there... He seemed surprised and he told me that Candy and him had separated amiably some years ago. I couldn't believe my ears. Candy is free since many years Terry and you are in England with your father. I hope that you will come back to try and speak with her. That is why I agree with your friend Charlie, go and see Candy. Go see if you can save something from your relationship. The one who kept you from being together is not there anymore. You are finally free!**_

_**I have also gone to see Robert Hathaway to talk of your idea, to have us both on stage together as mother and son. I really like that idea. He will think about it and find a perfect play for us both. I was thinking of « Hamlet »… You have already played «the prince of Danemark» some years ago, but to do it again with me would be interesting, no? I could play Gertrude, his mother. And it would give you some work while you try to conquer Candy over again. Has she sent you a letter of condolences? If you answered her to restart your relationship? I know, you are wondering if she is still free, but I think that Albert would have told me, if she wasn't. He told me the news so that I could tell you. He loves Candy deeply and he wants her to be happy. I want you to be happy too. Let your mourning period pass my dear, then contact Candy if you still love her and I know that you love her more than anything else.**_

_**I miss you a lot and I think about you,**_

_**Your mommy**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**My dear Patty,**_

_**It was a real pleasure to see you over the Christmas Holidays, but it was sad that you couldn't stay until the New Year's party. The picture of the three of us with short hair is very pretty. I am sending you a copy.**_

_**This year as you know, I have accompanied Annie and Archie to New York. We had a lot of fun in many different celebrations. In one of these receptions, we met Eleonor Baker, Terry's mother. She was so kind and so happy to see me! I learned by her the reason of Terry's silence. He is not in America, but in England with his father during his mourning period. The other reason is evidently the fact that he is still mourning the loss of his wife. So all I have to do is wait until he comes back to America and contacts me. Eleonor promised me to keep me updated on the situation. She will let me know when Terry is back in America. Because if he doesn't contact me, I will go and see him to speak to him about Anthony-William. I don't know how he will react to that. He will surely be very mad at me, but I think that he will finally understand why I had to keep silent. I don't want to tell anything to Anthony-William so he doesn't get too excited.**_

_**And you, how are you? Have you chosen a wedding date? I will want to go to Florida for the occasion. I did go there years ago just before being in New York for the Premiere of «Romeo and Juliet» where I met Karen Kleis, who spent her time storming against Susanna and Terry who had obtained the first roles. She had even told me that all the actors who played «Romeo and Juliet» ended up married in real life. That Robert Hathaway had married the actress who had played the «Juliet» to his «Romeo»… She had no idea how much this conversation was hard for me... Then she left hurriedly in the middle of the night... it was when the accident had happened and Robert Hathaway had made her come back in emergency to play the role of Juliet but at that time, I didn't know about the accident. I remember when I arrived in New York, I saw the «Romeo and Juliet» poster in Terry's room, you know like the one you brought back from Pittsburgh? But instead of being Susanna Marlowe, it said «Karen Kleis». I remember telling Terry that I was a bit surprised but happy that it was Karen and not Susanna Marlowe, beacause I was a bit jealous. I recall Terry had remained silent. « Be careful what you wish for ». He must have found me cold-hearted, but I didn't know that she was in the hospital after having lost her leg. And Karen's prophecy happened... Terry did marry Susanna Marlowe, the actress with whom he repeated Juliet until the terrible accident…**_

_**So, now I only have to wait until Terry's mourning period has passed... And please hurry to pick a date for your wedding and letting us know!**_

_**Take good care of yourself,**_

_**Candy**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**My dear Mum,**_

_**It's always a pleasure to receive news from you. I am well and dad is too. I hope that you are also well. What you have told me is the most stupefying news that I've heard... Candy and Albert have not been married for many years? Of course nobody was aware of it. They kept it secret this time, not putting this news in the papers like they did for their wedding. I have the feeling that the news of their wedding had been expressly put in the papers to oblige me to stay with Susanna and that the news of their separation was kept secret to keep me from leaving Susanna. I recognize there my dear Candy. I don't know if I must rejoice because she is free or be mad because she hid it from me. She absolutely wanted to make sure that I would do my duty this time. She felt guilty of being with me when Susanna was bedridden. I still don't understand how she can put someone else's happiness before our own. But that is part of the qualities that make me love her so much. She thought about Susanna, during our first breakup and during our second one too. Must I begrudge her to make it so that I would be sure to do my duty? I'm now free to go and find her and be with her without any guilt. I may not have been happy, but Susanna is very happy. Maybe that when I was a teenager, I didn't care much about this fact. Susanna saved my life and my gentleman's education has made me stay with her by duty, because she saved my life and lost her leg and finally her life after many years. But now that I am a man, I understand better what I have done and the fact that Susanna was happy, despite her ailing health... I am relieved and I can now go and see Candy, after my mourning period, to ask her to give us another chance. We still have the rest of our lives before us... We are not yet 30 years old... Thank you very much mum, for the information that you have given me. I have time to digest all of this during my mourning period... then we will see where destiny leads us.**_

_**There is one thing that you didn't tell me in your letter, about Albert. Are you two together now? Don't you find it a bit strange that he was Candy's husband? Well, you're a big girl. As long as Albert is not with Candy, I am alright with that. If he makes you happy, that's all that matters.**_

_**About « Hamlet : prince of Denmark », it would make me very happy to get up on stage to play it with you in the role of Gertrude. It would be a dream come true for me to play on stage with the great Eleonor Baker, the one who gave me birth and her talent. You can tell Robert that I agree for « Hamlet » and for any other project that he has in mind.**_

_**I could get some secondary roles in the London theaters, now I was given the role of « Richard III ». He's a very sly character and very amusing to play. It's one of the things that I like with playing comedy, one can be whatever one wants on stage. I still remember when I told Candy about that. I was so carried away that I took her in my arms, but Miss Prude pushed me away... You know that she slapped me when I dared to kiss her? I know it wasn't very gentlemanly on my part. We should only kiss our wife and after the wedding, but it was irresistible. I had to kiss her... and I was her first. I would have liked to have her with me on stage, I had to imagine her face whenever I had to kiss an actress on stage... I am eager for my mourning period to be over so that I can run and join her and I will never let anything else separate us.**_

_**Thank you again for this wonderful news. I love you mum.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Terry**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**I take a little pause during my honeymoon in Hawaii to write you a short word. I would like to thank you for coming with your son to Florida for my wedding. I know that you had already been to Florida and that you had liked it. The climate is very different from Chicago, the windy city.**_

_**Jack is marvelous. We are on the same wavelength and we understand each other perfectly. Now that I'm tasting happiness again, even though the one with Alistair was platonic, I'm very eager that Terry comes back so that you can get together again. I know that you are afraid… «And what if he doesn't want to forgive me for having hidden Anthony-William's existence?». I'm sure that he will be shocked and angry at first, but then, he will calm himself and see that you only thought of his duty. You have to clear things with him and continue on with your life, if he doesn't want to forgive you. Life is really too short... I would never have thought of being a «widow before my age» as you were with Anthony. I know, it's a funny expression, isn't it? Jack used that expression. It's cute, isn't it? You did tell me that you thought you had seen Anthony the first time that you saw Terry, no? I'm persuaded that it's Anthony who guided you to him. So then you have to do everything you can to reconcile with Terry, I know that you still love him and Anthony-William needs his father in his life. I trust you Candy, I know that this time, you will make the right decision for you and your family.**_

_**Apart from that, I'm eager to be expecting my first child! It is wonderful the pleasure of the flesh! I understand better those who cheat ! What more tempting than a forbidden fruit? You succumbed before the wedding and I admit that I would have liked to be as audacious with Alistair, I didn't even get a kiss from him ! Terry should maybe have given some lessons to him and Archibald, because Annie kept complaining like me! You are the only one who had a normal guy who dared to kiss you, even if you did slap each other mutually. I envy you ! I envy your love ! It's worth to save it, my dear. Fight for your love this time, whatever anger Terry feels when he learns about William-Anthony. Don't give up, don't get discouraged. You know Terry better than anyone, he's yours. Susanna stole him from you for some years, now that she is gone, go and take your «husband» back and live happily with your son and hurry to have a little sister or little brother for William-Anthony.**_

_**As for me, I'll go back to my marital pleasures! You and Annie had never really told me how things went! Little naughty girls! Fine, now I'm blushing, I'll stop !**_

_**Lots of big kisses, my pretty one and to William-Anthony too. And Jack says hello also to you both.**_

_**The new satiated bride,**_

_**Patricia**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Dear Mister Grandchester,**_

_**I'm a little boy and my name is Anthony-William Ardley. I'm 9 and a half years old, almost 10. My mother offered me a diary when she noticed that I liked to write a lot. I would like to do theater work like you one day and write my own plays... At school, I had an idea for a play and the teacher told me that I was very talented. You too have a lot of talent, I'm your biggest fan... I like you a lot and my friend Alistair brings me newspaper clippings that talks about you.**_

_**I live with my mom at the Pony orphanage. I don't have a dad. My mom told me that another woman needed him, that's why he is not here with us. I know that happens sometimes. There are children at the orphanage that stay with us, then their dad or their mom come to get them. Sometimes it's only the mom who comes back, sometimes it's only the dad. So when my mom told me that my dad wasn't with us because he had to take care of someone else, I thought that he must be someone very generous to put someone else before his own family. It's at this point that my mom told me that he didn't know about me, and I understood that if he had known of my existence, he would have come to live with us. I saw that mom became sad whenever I asked all these questions so I stopped. I started asking Uncle Archie, my friend Alistair's dad and he told me the same thing. He even said that he used to fight for fun with my dad. I really liked hearing his stories that gave me the wish to see him. But I kept it all for me, I wrote everything in my diary.**_

_**But I am writing this letter because I overheard a conversation between Aunt Annie and Uncle Archie... They were talking and saying that you were my DAD! I was flabbergasted! I was so upset that I started to cry. I went to hide in the house up the tree in the backyard of the manor, to cry. My mom had never said your name... and as she was always sad, I didn't want to talk about you with her... You are my favorite actor and now I learn that you are also my father! It's wondrous! I know that you're not aware of this, and that it must also come as a shock to you.**_

_**I don't know your address, so I am sending the letter to the Stratford Company in Broadway, as it's where you work. Mom doesn't know that I have written you a letter. I hope that she won't be too mad at me, to have kept it hidden from her. But she is always so sad when she talks about you. I didn't want to hurt her, that's all.**_

_**I can't wait to receive your answer. And I am eager to see you… Daddy.**_

_**Your unknown son,**_

_**Anthony-William Ardley**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**How are you? I hope that you are fine. I don't know where to write to you, so I'm trying Pony House, because even if you don't live there, I'm sure that your two mothers will keep this letter for you.**_

_**My mourning period has reached an end and I'm back in America. I was gone to England to pay a visit to my father and spend some time with him. Our relationship was much better, to my great surprise, maybe I have grown up and mellowed with age? Or maybe a certain lady with freckles knew how to convince my father to let me follow my dream? You never told me that! I recognise you there. You are not the kind to boast about your good actions. I've always wondered why my father had never come to get me in New York. I thought that he didn't care about me at all or about what happened to me, but no, it was thanks to you! My lady Freckles! You're really incredible. You reconciled me with my mother and made my relationship with my father better! If I hadn't been persuaded already that you were made for me, now I would know.**_

_**You have never answered my last letters, those that I sent after our second breakup. You were decided not to contact me and the picture of your wedding with Albert completely finished me. But I couldn't hate you, because I love you more than my own life. So I did what you wanted me to do, I married Susanna and I took care of her until her last breath. I did my duty, Candy, and I admit that I feel relieved and free to try to start over with you. I have also learned from a faithful source, that you are not with Albert, and for some years already. I would also like to thank you for your kind letter of condolences and I am sorry for the general answer, I didn't know at the time that you were separated from your husband. Otherwise, I would have written you a personal word and I would have asked you to wait for my mourning period to be over so that we could start our correspondence again. So I'm daring to write you this letter. You told me in your breaking up letter that you still loved me. Is it still the case? Because I love you still, nothing has changed for me, Candy.**_

_**Your Romeo,**_

_**Terry**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**I did receive your letter and I was very happy. I am glad to see that you're back in America. Your mother told me that you had gone to England to pay a visit to your father. I am happy that it went well between the two of you. I already told you how lucky you were to have the chance to know your parents and where they are. I simply showed the very « romantic » note that you left me to your father. We talked briefly and he asked what an orphan could know about family? Eliza had sent him an anonymous letter accusing me of all evil as usual. I told him that exactly because I had no family, I knew how important it was and I asked him to let you follow your dream in Broadway. I am glad that he listened to me and that he let you pursue your dream. Or else Broadway wouldn't have had Terrence Graham Grandchester, the King of Broadway, the most talented actor of his generation. Is it really all that has persuaded you that we were made for each other? All the good time that we spent together in college, it counts for nothing?**_

_**Terry, I would like to apologize about our second breakup after our little reconciliation. I am begging your pardon if I was hard with you, but you had a duty to fulfill, and we had forgotten it or more rightly temporarily ignored it. I am sorry not to have answered you and also for my wedding to Albert. I cannot explain all of this in a letter, I must absolutely explain it in person. So we have to see each other. I don't know if you are free after your return from England, but I could find time to come and see you in person. What I have to tell you is very important. And if I were to go to your mother's next Sunday for lunch ? She had invited me when we met a few months back on the occasion of the New Year's holidays.**_

_**About our love, I haven't changed either, like you, I still love you. But let's meet first, I must explain why I married Albert. And I pray to God that you will forgive me. Alright, Terry? I am very eager to see you again. I hope that fate will be kinder with us this time around.**_

_**I wish you good luck in all your endeavors. Kisses.**_

_**Your Freckles (you know that I miss all those nicknames?)**_

_**Candy**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Candy,**_

_**I had just mailed your letter that I had written you after my mourning period, when my assistant brought me a letter that he had found amidst the mail of my fans which had accumulated at the theatre during my sojourn in England. In general when he does, is that he reads my letters and I tell him what to answer and he gives them to me after so that I can sign them. I have entire trust in him for the content, I have been with him for years. He had found a letter from a young ten-year-old fan named Anthony-William Ardley. He told me he was my biggest fan and that he too wrote. But what he then said in his letter completely confused me. He said he had heard his Uncle Archie and his Aunty Annie speaking and they said that I was his DADDY! ME TERRENCE GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER I HAVE A SON AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT!?**_

_**Maybe you will ask me how can I believe the writings of a young child of 10 years old? The letter was so beautiful and so touching that it could only tell the truth. And then the dates corresponded to the time when we made love. Anthony-William? Your old love and your ex husband? Candy, how could you hide something like that from me? Must I really ask the question? Because I know the answer, because of Susanna, is that it? You felt guilty for having been with me, when she was bedridden so you chose to take care alone of the fruit of our love! I understand everything now! Your brief marriage to Albert ! It was because of my child! Why didn't you stay together? At least the little one would have had two parents and a man to support him... Oh Candy! You have no idea how mad I am at you! To hide me the existence of my son, my flesh and blood! I don't know what I'll decide, because for the moment I'm just boiling with rage!**_

_**Terry**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**My dear Anthony-William,**_

_**I was in England for many months, so I didn't get your letter until I came back to America. And not as soon as I arrived. As you had written to the theatre, it was in the pile of mail from my fans. Since I answer every letter, or at least I sign them, because my assistant is the one that opens them and answers them for me. He reads them loudly, so that I know what is in each letter. I also dictate my answers and I sign the finished letters. You can imagine my surprise when he read me yours! «Shocked» is not the word that I would use when I discovered your existence. I rather had the impression that all the earth was opening up from under me, and I was plunged in, unable to keep in the world, with air. I had tears in my eyes and I cried, but they were tears of the immense joy that was submerging me! I have a son! You can't know the gift that you have given me, my son! Thank you for coming into the world, thank you for existing. I beg your pardon for all those years that we lost and that we will never recuperate. But I propose that we go forward. I would have come to see you if I had the time or if I had seen the letter before I engaged in this new theatrical production that I will play in with your grandmother. I haven't told her yet that she has a grandson. You also have a grandfather, my dad. For the moment, the transportation methods are not fast enough to bring me from New York to Lakewood so fast. But I could send you an invitation for you to come to the Premiere of my play.**_

_**I don't know yet how I'll behave with your mummy. I am still very mad at her for the time being. I even want to ask her to come and bring you here at my home, what do you think? But you probably go to school and it wouldn't be a good thing for you to miss some school days.**_

_**I have so many things to tell you my little one and so many things that I would like to do with you, I don't know where to start. I even feel like leaving everything in plan and running to see you, but many people are counting on me and I can't do that. It would be irresponsible of me. I have made an engagement and I must respect it. We must always respect our engagements, my son. I'm eager to read your next letter. And you have no idea how happy your first letter made me .**_

_**Your daddy,**_

_**Terry Grandchester**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**My dear Charlie,**_

_**How is the newlywed? I thank you for having waited for my return to America to get married, old buddy, that made me very happy. Having been married by obligation, it was refreshing to see my best friend marry the woman he loves and who loves him back. Susanna said she was in love with me, but I wonder if it was truly love, because when we love someone, we want their happiness. Susanna knew that I didn't love her and that I was unhappy with her. She knew that I was in love with Candy, but she was too selfish to let me go. Her love for me was almost unhealthy, I don't think that it was love, it was an obsession. So I am telling you, thank the Lord for your good star. Despite your difficult and marginal start, you knew how to pay your debt to society and you took a hold of your own life. Your happiness was palpable and Sandra was a very beautiful bride. The Captain was in Heaven to see his daughter so happy. Cookie as a little protective brother was very cute to see. Making a speech was a pleasure for me, you know how I enjoy doing making show.**_

_**To have my son with me was a pure bliss. Even if for the moment, I am still ruminating about what his mother did to me. Hiding my son from me for so long! And she didn't stay with Albert, so my little one had no father. It relieves me and it saddens me at the same time. But Candy brought him to me and he now lives with me and my mother for the moment. We are now trying to find a house to move in to. But I must admit that to be living with my mother and my son is very nice.**_

_**Anthony-William speeks incessantly of his mummy. It seems like he wants me to remember her. He doesn't know that I don't need for him to talk to me about her for me to think of her 24/7. I only need to see the mini-me blonde version, that is living with me and I see the venetian blonde hair of my Freckles... Learning that I have a son, 10 years later... all my universe was shattered and it will take me some time for me to put everything back into place. For the moment, I spend wonderful times with my son who has an innate talent for writing. Since I already know the role of «Hamlet; The Prince of Denmark» for having played it a few years back, the repetitions are quite easy. Anthony is learning the role and reciting it to me, and I can't tell you the joy that it gives me to hear my son reciting Shakespeare. He has so much talent and he also has his own way to act that reminds me what I did, even though he never saw me on stage playing this role... And we also practice sports, because we need an outdoor activity. These moments with my son are the best in my life.**_

_**So my dear friend, I am leaving you to your honeymoon, because I could write about my son for hours to come without getting tired.**_

_**I hope that you were up to it in bed and that you listened to the advice I gave you!**_

_**Congratulations once again for your wedding.**_

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Terry**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**My pal Terry,**_

_**I received your letter well and you don't need to thank me for the wedding. You are my best friend and I couldn't get married without you there. I would also like to thank you for your help and for your gift. An honeymoon in Paris, the City of Lights! I will finally visit France!**_

_**To see you with your son, I must admit that I never saw you so happy in all your life. You and your little one look so much like each other. I had the impression of seeing you when you were little, he looks so much like you, he has the same mimics, and the American accent, that is how you spoke when you were young, before your father brought you to England. I know that you're very happy, because your joy gleamed before everybody. I know that it's your son who put you in this state.**_

_**But there's still a stone missing to your happiness : Candy. You did say that maybe Susanna didn't really love you, because she didn't let you be with the one you truly loved. So what's to say about Candy who loves you and who let you go not once, but twice to Susanna? Maybe she told herself that since Susanna loved you, it was enough. She thought that you had a duty to fulfill and that your conscience wouldn't have been in peace if you hadn't seen to it. She didn't want to be the cause of your regret. Admit that you are liberated from a weight of duty towards Susanna that you had. You were more happy, you were ready to run to Candy and you discovered that she raised your son all alone. Admit that she could have gotten married and found a father for her child, but she didn't, because she wanted you. She kept herself for you. She was married, right? But the universe wasn't fine with that, so she found herself free... Terry, you lost 10 years of your life with a woman that you didn't want. Don't lose a minute and reconcile with Candy. You love her and will love only her. I know that you will finally calm down and realise that she gave you the best present in the world, right? She gave you a marvelous son. It's time for you to marry Candy and to have your family life.**_

_**My honeymoon is going very well. But what are you saying? I was the one who taught you everything, you little ungrateful friend!**_

_**I'm eager to be on firm land, sometimes I have seasickness and it's horrible!  
I'm leaving you with your son. You can write whatever you want about him. I am glad to know that you're so happy. Don't forget to complete your happiness adding the mother of your child.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Charlie**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**My dear Romeo,**_

_**How are you? And how is Anthony-William doing? I am sure that he's very happy to be living with you. I left him with you also to be forgiven. Does he like his new school?**_

_**I'm writing to apologize and beg your pardon. I know that learning you had a son for all this time was a big shock for you. It's what I wanted to tell you when I answered your first letter. I wanted to tell you that we had a son together so that you would have all the elements of the story and so you could make the decision that would seem to you to be the best. To live without you was very hard, the presence of Anthony-William has attenuated a lot of things. It's for him that I woke up each morning and also for him that I lived. I prayed everyday that you were fine and that you would forgive me when you learned the truth someday.**_

_**I don't regret what happened between us, even if Susanna was bedridden, because it produced Anthony-William, the most marvelous thing that ever happened to me. I know that you had only your duty and you couldn't enjoy your son, or see him grow up day by day. But I did what I thought was best at the time. Now that I have grown up a bit, maybe I would have made another decision.**_

_**You ignored me when I came to leave you your son, even though I was dying to run into your arms so that you could hug me so strongly. You hurt me my love, a lot. But I forgive you and I understand. Forgive me Terry, and let's go forward. We have the opportunity to finally live our dream, be a family... It seemed to me that you wanted many children, no? I beg you my love, stop sulking and let's continue with our lives. I am also ready to hear any decision that you could have taken. But you told me in your letter that nothing had changed for you... so I will be patient and wait until you calm down. But don't wait too long, Romeo. I miss you.**_

_**Your Juliet,**_

_**Candy**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**My dear dad,**_

_**How are you? I've come back to America and so much has happened, that I didn't find time to write to you. I came back just in time for my friend Charlie's wedding. I was happy to see mum again. I told you that we would play together on stage; I will be Hamlet, the prince of Denmark and she will be Gertrude, my mother. The rehearsals are going well. To be back to the theatre after all these months of absence, I didn't know that I would miss it so much.**_

_**I also had a really big surprise when I came back. In my fanmail, I found a letter from a little 9 year-old boy who answers to the name of Anthony-William Ardley and who said was my son. His mother is Candice White Ardley! You have a grandson, father! Do you realise that Candy has not said anything to me during all of these years? Candy is always full of surprises! I still can't believe that she did that to me! I missed years of my son's life that I will never recuperate! She brought me the child and he lives with me now. Father, I don't know if you can imagine all the joy that fills my heart when I am with him. He is a magnificent little boy. He resembles me a lot. He's learning the role of Hamlet and I'm reciting it with him. It's so pleasant to have a mini-me by my side. He only has his mother's hair. He's very brilliant in school and has an innate talent for writing. You should read what he writes in his diary. I expect to bring him to England to meet you someday, but for the time being, if you could find some time to come and see him, it would be my pleasure and his too. Don't forget to modify your will. I am kidding, of course! The boy surely has a trust fund on the part of Candy's adoptive father who also happens to be her ex-husband...**_

_**So there, father, you can distribute the cigars! There's a new Grandchester in this world, and he's my son! He's wonderful and I'm so happy! You'll adore him also, I assure you. Finally, I am not so different from you. I also had an illegitimate child that your charming wife would call a «bastard». I also was married to my wife for duty and obligation, just like you... I suppose that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**_

_**I hope to have news from you soon, dad.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Terrence**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Dear Alistair,**_

_**How are you? I hope that you're well. Me I'm very fine. I live with my grandmother and my dad. Everything is going well, but I miss my mom. It's absolutely wonderful to have a dad just for me. I wanted to say thank you for having «lent» me your dad. You were very kind, because it was someone missing from my life. To have my own daddy, I can't explain to you all the joy that comes in my heart when I think about him. He's very sympathetic and very funny also and his British accent, it's thunder! I adore the sound of his voice. I hope to be able to speak like him soon. I have shown him my writings in my diary. I'm also learning the role of Hamlet, the prince of Denmark, even if I don't understand all the words. He explains them to me with simpler terms. I like to learn complicated words for my writings, I like to impress the school teachers.**_

_**My grandmother is a very pretty woman. She looks so young, I can't believe that she's my dad's mom. Even if yours is not that old, but mine looks even younger and she even acts like my dad. They will work together. I want to work with my dad when I'm older.**_

_**I spoke to my grandmother because I want my mom and dad to get back together. She told me to speak about my mom all the time to Dad. I told her that I already did that. She told me to continue to do it. She says that she will send her an invitation with tickets to the Premiere of Hamlet. I told her that your parents would surely like to come also. So she said that she would send many tickets. You'll come with your parents, so that I can introduce you to my dad? Alright?**_

_**I am sure that if mom and dad see each other and talk to each other without anger, they will want to get back together. When mom came to leave me with him, dad almost didn't talk to her and I saw that it made mom sad. But I don't want to be mad at daddy, because he's right to be angry at mom, for hiding the fact that I was born... But dad was married to another woman... I don't understand adults very well, maybe I'll understand better later. But for the time being, I want my mom, my dad and I to live together. Dad says that we will soon start to search for a house in the suburbs. I would like my mom to be there to choose it with us. I pray every night so that she comes to join us. If my grandmother's plan works, everything will go well.**_

_**If not, well I miss you a lot, even if spending time with my father is very fun, I would like for you to be here with me. Say hello to your sister Janice and to Archie Junior. If my mom and my dad get back together, maybe I will also have a little sister and a little brother, like you.**_

_**Your cousin,**_

_**Anthony-William**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**My dear Mom,**_

_**Hello! How are you? I miss you a lot. But to live with dad is a dream come true. You can't imagine the number of times that I dreamed that I was with him. I can tell you now, when I dreamed that I had a father, it was his face that I saw. Even before I knew that it was him! It's funny, isn't it? I thought that since he was my favorite actor, that was the reason that I imagined him to be like my dad. I didn't want to tell you this to make you unhappy.**_

_**I really like my new school. I have all sorts of new friends and my teacher is very pretty. She's impressed by my talent for writing, she said when she corrected my paper. I got the best mark. Dad helps me with my homework and we always have a lot of fun together.**_

_**I also wanted to beg your forgiveness for having written to him behind your back. I didn't want to act naughtily, I just wanted to spare you being sad, mom, because you are always sad whenever you talk about dad. I'm sad that dad is mad at you. I hope that his anger will soon go away.**_

_**Grandmother is as kind as she is beautiful. We spend a lot of time together. I'm learning the role of «Hamlet : The Prince of Denmark» by heart and I recite it to Dad, who knows the role by heart since he played it a few years back. Grandmother recites with me also, as she'll play on stage with dad. She says that I remind her of dad when he was little.**_

_**Some days ago we went to Uncle Charlie's wedding, Dad's best friend. It was superb. His wife is named Sandra and she told me she knew you. She told me to say hello to you. I also met Cookie, Sandra's younger brother, and he said that he knew you and had journeyed with you on the Seagull, Sandra's father Captain Niven's boat, clandestinely (I didn't know the word, dad explained what it meant). You went on a trip without paying, mom? You always told me to pay when we had to, not to cheat. I also saw Captain Niven, who asked about you. He even let me wear his cap. Even Auntie Sandra told Dad that he should have brought you along. It was nice to see all these people who knew you. You should have been there, mom. You now have the greetings of Uncle Charlie, Auntie Sandra, Cookie and Captain Niven. The celebration was great! Dad and I had a lot of fun.**_

_**I hope that I'll see you very soon, mom. Say hello to everybody at Pony House for me.**_

_**I love you mom,**_

_**Your son,**_

_**William-Anthony**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**My little baby,**_

_**I did receive your letter and I'm doing quite fine. I miss you a lot too, my baby. You told me that everything was going well in the new school. I'm glad. I'm also happy that you like living with your daddy and your grandmother.**_

_**I wanted to tell you that you don't need to apologise, my dear. You had all the rights to write to your daddy. I would've liked to be told though, that's all. Your father's anger towards me has nothing to do with you. It's my fault, I chose not to tell him about you earlier. I take all responsibility for that.**_

_**I'm happy to learn that Charlie and Sandra have gotten married! That's excellent news! Thank you for the salutations and for the news about Cookie and Captain Niven. Yes, I did go on a boat without paying, it's because I'd lost all my money and that I absolutely had to return to America. But what I did wasn't good, I'm not proud of it. I shouldn't have gone on board without paying. Cookie was caught as he was looking for food and the sailors threw him overboard, just for fun. But I thought they were serious so I came out of my hiding place and jumped into the water to save Cookie... The sailors took me for the Captain's daughter and served us, Cookie and I... Only they told the Captain... who wasn't very happy. He even almost sent us back to England to punish us. The Seagull was not a liner for passengers and he would have found a means to help us do the journey in exchange of a job, if we had told him the truth. We must always tell the truth, my dear. The adventure ended well for us thankfully and the Captain took Cookie under his wing. Thanks again for giving me news of them.**_

_**I'm proud of you, you know. I repeat it often, you are the head and not the tail, my dear. You can become anything you want in this world. I hope that you're writing down all your adventures in your diary, I want to read it when I see you again. You are learning the role of «Hamlet : the Prince of Denmark», I think that it's after that role that your father gained the title of «King of Broadway». I was following his career from afar...**_

_**Give my salutations to your grandmother and thank her again for her hospitality.**_

_**I am eager to see you again, I miss you a lot. All the Pony House says hello to you.**_

_**I love you my baby,**_

_**Your mommy**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**My very dear son,**_

_**I've received your letter and I was quite shaken up. Decidedly, indeed, you resemble me more than I thought. First your marriage by duty, then to have a natural child... as you were. I understand very well what you're feeling for your son, even if I didn't let you see it. I suppose that you are not doing the same mistake I did and that you are showing your son all the love that you feel for him. Is Candy his mother? You loved her that much? Maybe I should've helped you when you came to ask me to help her. I would've spared you many pains.**_

_**I have one advice to give you. You're still quite young, and it's not too late for you and for Candy. She hid your son from you, I know it's a difficult pill to swallow, but you must do it. Think about it a little bit, what would you have done if she had told you that she was expecting your child? You had Susanna sick, Candy pregnant... who would you have chosen? There is no easy answer, I know it for having been in the same situation. My own solution was to take you from your mother, but you know how it didn't work out with my wife. You missed the love of your mother and I didn't know how to show you my love, in part also because you reminded me so much of her, my lost love. I chose the duty over love and maybe I should have left you with your mother. But I wanted to make you my heir. Despite everything, you looked so much like your mom that you even chose the same career she did. Are your certain that if Candy had told you the news of your paternity, your life would have been better? You had a duty to accomplish and whether you like it or not, you feel free after the death of the woman who saved your life and to whom you owed. Candy simply made sure that you did your duty, that you had no regrets... She made your task easier like the first time. You missed years with your son, but you have the opportunity now to make up for lost time, no? You also have the occasion to build a family with the mother of your son, the woman that you love. You are free from duties, it's a golden opportunity. Don't let it pass by. I would have liked to have the courage to choose love over duty... And now I'm old. Your mother is still a very beautiful woman and I regret everyday abandoning her. Terrence don't do as I did, don't let your anger tell you what to do. I was angry against you because you looked so much like your mother although it wasn't your fault. Go and see Candy, marry her and make me other grandchildren.**_

_**Meanwhile, I will take the boat to come and see you and the little marvel that Candy has made. I will also come and see you on stage with your mother. I've already opened a trust fund for my grandson, there is no way that William Ardley will spoil my grandson more than I! I know that you made this remark to challenge me to do better!**_

_**Being a rather grumpy father, I always dreamed of becoming a grandfather who spoils. I am eager to meet my grandson.**_

_**I hope to find you in your new family life with Candy.**_

_**Your dad,**_

_**Richard Grandchester**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**My dearest Eleonor,**_

_**Hello. How are you? I know that you will be very surprised to received a letter from me. I'm writing you to tell you that I've received Terry's letter in which he tells that he has a nine-year-old son. So I will take the boat to come and see my grandson. I would also like to enjoy this opportunity to see you on stage with our son. The great Eleonor Baker and her son, the King of Broadway. You will be quite a sensation, the both of you with your terrific talent. I'm eager to see you both on stage.**_

_**I'd also like to know what you are doing to help our son with his situation with Candy. You know that she is surely not the kind of wife I would have chosen for Terrence, not because she's an orphan, because many people are orphans, but only because she had no nobility title. I met her when I went to the College after receiving an anonymous letter telling me that Terrence had left college because of an orphan. I had decided to get Terrence to come back and to cut my donations to the College until his return. Candy hung on to my carriage when I left, she absolutely wanted to speak with me! We talked, and she made me understand that Terry was solitary and unhappy and that he had gone to America to pursue his dream and that I should leave him alone. Which I did. I also continued my donations to the College because of her. This little girl pleaded the cause of a school who had treated her so badly! I was impressed by her altruism. She had a pure heart. I would never have thought it years ago, but today, I think that she would be the perfect wife for Terrence. She could have used her son to break Terry's obligation marriage, but she didn't. She let him do his duty at her own expense and her son's. She is a good girl, she deserves to be rewarded after the sacrifice that she has made, she deserves to have her son and the man she loves. I presume of course that she is still in love with Terry like she was all those years ago. She had admitted as much to me. She knew him better than I did, better than anyone did. I would like to tell you that I am all for it and that I will do what I can to help you if that is the case. And I will convince you to help me out if you are not already doing something.**_

_**After all these years, I am eager to see you again. I was blinded by my duty instead of following my heart. My dream was to live with Terry and you. I should have stood up to my father and chosen love instead of duty... To see that Terrence was forced to do the same thing, flabbergasted me. Despite his rebellious character, he has still well remembered his gentleman's lesson; he fulfilled his duty. I'm proud of him for that. He found himself widowed, just as I did.**_

_**When I'll come to New York, I would like to know if it's possible that you give us another chance. I've never stopped loving you Eleonor. I know that time has passed and that you may have moved on with your life, but if such is not the case, I pray you to consider the offer of your old lover who didn't know to choose love at the time. I beg your pardon from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**I'm can't wait to see you again. I feel like a father who is finally returning home, to his family.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Richard**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**My dear Richard,**_

_**You will always be "dear" because you are the father of my son and we will be forever tied because of him. How are you? I received your letter and I hope that my answer will arrive before you board the boat to come here to see us. We are all well and living with our grandson Anthony-William who is really wonderful. He is full of joy of living, and he is very intelligent and was well brought up. Candy has done a good job and I wasn't expecting any the less from her. She is a wonderful person. I think that Terry has told you it is because of her that he gave a second chance to our relationship. She spoke and he listened. It is as simple as that. Sometimes, it takes only the right person to express things and everything becomes easy and clear. This person, it's Candy for Terry.**_

_**I can tell you that Anthony-William and I, are already concocting a plan to reconcile Candy and Terry. He always speaks of his mother to his father and I will send an invitation to Candy for the Premiere of Hamlet and we will find a way to leave her alone with Terry so they can talk. If that doesn't work and it doesn't happen spontaneously, we will pull the ears of our stubborn son and force him to speak to the mother of his child. I know that he still loves her, because he will never love anybody the way he loves Candy and he never loved his wife. He did his duty because she had saved his life and lost her leg. It is Candy that he loves. He doesn't want to get mellow... You know that he hasn't even opened the letter that Candy sent him? I think that he knows that he will surrender once he reads the letter so by sulking and not reading it, he won't yield... He is very stubborn, our son, and I wonder who he resembles? Anyway, I am happy that you don't have a bride in reserve for our son, Candy also knew how to conquer your heart, as she has done ours. Thank you for that, Richard, it proves that you do have a heart. You want our son's happiness, and that is what is most important.**_

_**As for giving you a second chance. I will have to think about it. After all, you threw me away like an old shoe to run and do your duty, and moreover, you even came back to snatch my dear son from me. My son forgave me thanks to Candy and he gave me a second chance. I would be ungrateful to refuse to forgive you. I forgive you Richard with all my heart, and you too, forgive me for everything that I have done which could have offended you. As for the second chance, I will not be able to say anything until I am in your presence. I will give you my answer orally.**_

_**You say that you have the impression of coming back, to your home in your family. It could have been your family Richard, if only you had chosen love over duty... But it is no use crying over spilled milk. One must go forward.**_

_**I'm eager to see you again. Terrence and Anthony-William will be very happy to see you. We will all be reunited like one big happy family.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Eleonor**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**My dear Candy,**_

_**How are you? I hope that all is well for you. With everything that has happened and all the hostility with Terry, I didn't have the opportunity to thank you for the wonderful grandson that you gave me. Unlike Terry, I am not mad at you at all. When Terry's father came to take him from me, it was the most horrible day of my life. It was as if he had snatched a part of me and left with it. So I do understand after having lost Terry, that you wanted to keep preciously the best gift that he didn't know he had made you. I always thought that Terry and his sense of duty was much too noble for a cause which, according to me, wasn't. I always thought that he had lost 10 years of his life and I was mad at Susanna for making my son unhappy. But to learn that you had given him a son, was as if a thousand candles had been illuminated all at the same time in my heart. Terry's sacrifice had not been in vain... God took pity on him and had given him a son! It was as if all this time lost with Susanna had been erased by the presence of Anthony-William... It is really the most beautiful present that you could have given Terry. And when he will calm himself and reflect upon the situation, he will also realise it and run to go and get you. It also enabled me to make peace with Susanna Marlowe and what she did to my son. So thank you Candy…**_

_**Meanwhile, I will soon fulfill one of my craziest dreams, that of acting on stage and give the reply to my talentuous beloved son, who will play the role of «Hamlet : the Prince of Denmark». I am sending you tickets for the Premiere. William-Anthony would like to see his friend Alistair come too. So I included tickets for him and his parents also.**_

_**I hope to see you all very soon. Anthony-William is also very eager to see you. He looks so much like Terry! Thank you again, Candy, for this wonderful little boy.**_

_**We are waiting for you,**_

_**Eleonor**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**My dear Patricia,**_

_**I'm writing to you as I am preparing myself to go to New York for the Premiere of "Hamlet: the Prince of Denmark" starring Terrence Grandchester and his mother Eleonor Baker. I'm very eager to see Terry again on stage. You know that I never finished the representation of «Romeo and Juliet» so many years ago. During the intermission, I learned that Susanna was at the hospital and that she wanted to force Terry to be with her. So I had to speak with her, I wanted to tell her that she couldn't do that... But when I realised that she had lost her leg saving Terry's life and that she loved him as much as I loved him, if not more, I couldn't tell her that if she took Terry from me, I would die inside... You know the rest. I only hope that this theatre will not revive these bad souvenirs and I am not even talking about the Reagans who had tried to make my life more difficult by ripping my ticket... And to see the great Eleonor Baker on stage with her son, that will surely be wonderful.**_

_**I'm going to New York with Annie, Archie and little Alistair. It's Anthony-William who asked his grandmother for a favor. He misses his friend too much, so Annie and Archie are also invited! You know, I always wondered what would have happened if you had all come with me to New York... It was also the last time that I saw Alistair; he accompanied me to the train station. I could see that he wanted to tell me something, but he didn't say anything. If only he had warned me! So, excuse me to revive old wounds, but this trip to New York is making me think about everything that happened over 10 years ago...**_

_**I will use this trip to New York to speak with Terry. That stubborn mind has still not answered my letter! I'm starting to wonder if he even read it. But he will not have the choice to talk to me if I stand in front of him. We have a son together, for him, we have the duty to try and make things better. Wish me good luck, I will need it. I at least know that I have the support of his mother and of my son. It gives me courage.**_

_**And you, how is the young bride? Have you started vomiting? I didn't know you were a little hussy like that! The pleasures of the flesh have made you less timid. You made me laugh in your last letter. Enjoy your man, my pretty one and be happy.**_

_**My compliments to your husband.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Candy**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**My dear diary,**_

_**So many things happened in my life recently. I'll tell you everything in detail. At least, I'll try. Here goes. Grandmother sent some tickets for the Premiere of Hamlet, for mom, auntie Annie, uncle Archie and Alistair, my best friend. They went to live in one of the villas that belong to the Ardley family. But they came to see me at grandmother's. Dad was there too. He smiled and acted like there was nothing wrong. He was very kind with uncle Archibald. I heard him thanking him for having acted as my father when I needed it. He even said that he had never thought that he would owe him someday for something like this. I'm not sure that I know what it means, but I think it has something to do with the fact that they kept fighting when they were younger. I wonder why actually. Today, they seem to be the best of friends, just like Alistair and I.**_

_**It was wonderful to see my mommy, I missed her a lot, even if living with my father was wonderful too. But I want the best of both worlds. With the rehearsals, dad and I didn't even have time to visit houses and I am happy because I would like for us to go with mom. I speak of mom to dad all the time and he often answers me by telling me stories of what they lived when they were younger.**_

_**I also had another surprise, my grandfather, my dad's dad, the duke of Grandchester, has arrived from England to meet me. He is not married to my grandmother either, just like my dad and my mom. It seems to be like a tradition in the family. Anyway, I will get married before I have a child, because I wouldn't want my son or my daughter to be confused like I am by not having his two parents with him like most people. It seems like grandfather wants to get back with grandmother. I wish them a lot of luck. But grandfather lives in England, will grandmother go there to live with him?**_

_**The Premiere of Hamlet was a triumph. To see dad and grandmother together on stage was very emotional. It seemed so real. In the story, Hamlet is disappointed by his mother, and I know that dad and grandmother had problems in the past so, it is funny to feel the tension in their scenes together, that I didn't feel when I was repeating with grandmother, because I know the role of Hamlet by heart.**_

_**After the Premiere, the applause lasted for an eternity. The spectators threw roses and all sorts of other flowers on stage.**_

_**Then it was the reception. I saw that mom wished to go and see dad in his dressing room, but she waited patiently with grandfather for grandmother so that we could all go to the reception place. It was very amusing, there were a lot of people. Alistair and I had a lot of fun. We met other kids of our age.**_

_**Then of course, came the time to leave. I had to go back to grandmother's to go to bed. Mommy accompanied me but I wanted daddy to come too. We had no occasion to speak since the Premiere. So I told grandmother to tell daddy that I was waiting for him to come and seen me before going to sleep.**_

_**Once at grandmother's, my mother put me to bed, it had been a long while since she had done it. I had the feeling I was a baby with her, she pampered and mothered me just like she should and I must admit that when we are alone, I don't mind it at all.**_

_**I also told her that I was waiting for dad, to go to sleep. She seemed surprised, but she said that he would surely come if grandmother had told him. She went out of the room to go drink some water and I was waiting for the arrival of my dad.**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**My dear Patricia,**_

_**I'm writing to tell you what happened when I went to New York for the Premiere of Hamlet. We received some tickets. Anthony-William made sure that we all had one, even Alistair. The trip to New York was different than the time I came by myself for the Premiere of Romeo and Juliet... Well, not that much, because I was as happy as that time. I was about to see Terry and Anthony-William. Terry mad doesn't bother me. I hope that his anger will finally dissipate. And I know that his anger is lasting longer because I am not in New York. If I lived in New York, I would have succeeded in convincing him not to be angry at me anymore. So I have taken a decision in the train, I will not go back to Chicago and to Pony House. I will remain in New York, close to my son and close to Terry. I may have gotten used to Terry's absence in my life, but I am not used to the absence of my son, and I don't want to have to get used to that. I want to live with my son... and with Terry, when he will have calmed down. I must take my life into my own hands, and I want a family with my son and Terry.**_

_**To see my son again was marvelous. To see Terry too. But as I couldn't hold him in my arms, since he is still mad at me, it is Anthony-William who had to pay for it. I also hugged Eleanor in my arms for a long time. She is a wonderful woman, who has promised to help me with her son, and who has already started with those tickets for Hamlet.**_

_**The duke of Grandchester came from England for the Premiere of Hamlet and I was under the impression that he would like to reconquer Terry's mother. I find that so romantic! I have the impression that I understand him because I want to reconquer Terry, so it is as if we are on the same side. He remembered me, and our conversation when I hung onto his carriage to talk about the College and his donations. He still cannot believe that I pleaded the cause of a college that had treated me so badly. I saw Terry watching me on the sly, following our conversation. His eyes were grateful. I had the impression that he wanted to talk to me, but he kept silent.**_

_**To see Terry on stage with his mother was a feeling very... amazing. I was witness to their reunion in Scotland, you know that I was in the confidence since St-Paul; I had the same impression as I looked at them on stage. It was as if they were both reliving the tension that they had so many years ago.**_

_**After the Premiere and the applause, it was the reception at the City Hall. It was very nice, the journalists were there to ask questions to the actors.**_

_**After the reception, we went to Eleanor's place and I went to put Anthony-William to bed. I think I pampered him like when he was still a baby. But he didn't care as long as we were only the two of us. He told me that he was waiting for his daddy. So I left him and I met Terry at the door. I told him that we had to talk. He looked at me and said that he had to wish his son good night first. I waited at the door and I heard them. Oh! It was wonderful to see them together! Anthony-William who uses the British accent whenever he speaks with Terry and his father! He told me that his father had shown him and when he recited the role of Hamlet with him, he also learned to speak like the British. His father complimented him on his talent. They get along so well together. Anthony-William asked him at the end if he was going speak to me. And he said yes, he would speak to me, because I was his mother. But that didn't discourage me. I waited patiently until he was done staying with his son. When he came he looked at me and continued to walk. I followed him to the living room where stood his mother's piano. He was taking place at the piano and he played a very soft piece. When he finished, he was watching me. I came near him and told him that it was very nice, that he hadn't lost his touch, that he was even better. As he was still not answering, I told him that I had taken a decision, that I was staying in New York to be near my son, because he wanted to be near him. I also told him that he would have to decide to address me some words, sooner or later, because I was the mother of his son and we were tied for life. I congratulated him on his performance and I left the living room. He didn't hold me back. I went back to the Andrew manor.**_

_**I will not be discouraged. But yet, it is Terry, I know him well and his reaction doesn't surprise me in the least.**_

_**These are the news of the moment, my dear. I will tell you the sequel whenever it happens!**_

_**I am sending you a big kiss and for your husband also.**_

_**Candy**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**My dear diary,**_

_**Yesterday my father came to tuck me in before sleep and mommy was waiting for him at the door. I think that they talked a bit... Just before breakfast earlier, as I was walking in the corridor to go to the living room, I heard daddy speak with grandfather and I hid to listen to them. I know that it is not polite and that I shouldn't have done that, but I was too curious, and I wanted to know what they were going to say. And I was very surprised by what I heard... Grandfather asked daddy if he had spoken to mommy. Daddy answered that mommy had talked to him to let him know that she would be staying in New York to be near me. I was happy to learn that! Grandfather said that mommy knew him well and that the best way she had found to convince him to listen to her was to remain close to him. He also said that she could have taken me back to Chicago and that she was taking into consideration his relationship with his son. Daddy stayed silent a bit, then he said that he knew that she was making an effort. He hadn't read the letters she had sent him. Grandfather said that it is because he knew that he would melt as he read the letters. He told him to stop behaving like a little spoiled boy who had his toy snatched from him and to take back the woman he loved. Daddy asked him why he was surprised? That he was just like him. He had done his duty like him and now, years later, he had come back, after having done what was expected of him to try and conquer back his ancient love. He also said that he hoped that grandmother took him for a ride like she should.**_

_**\- Just as you are taking Candy for a ride? Answered grandfather. Then he added, Stop being stubborn, you've lost enough time as it is. Take back the mother of your son before another man comes to fetch her from under your nose...**_

_**And there daddy looked a bit astonished.**_

_**\- What? Do you know something that I don't?**_

_**He was very scared that mommy would marry another man. I know that mommy wouldn't do that without telling me, so I wasn't very worried, but father did look anxious.**_

_**\- She told you she was staying in New York. New York is not her orphanage, she will meet tons of young men of good family...**_

_**\- But she has a child with me! That should discourage them, no?**_

_**\- My son, tell me that if she had a child with another man, you wouldn't want her anymore...**_

_**\- For me, it's different... I love her more than anything on earth!**_

_**You cannot imagine the joy that overflowed in me to hear daddy say that about mommy. He loved mommy, he just had to stop being angry and tell her!**_

_**\- So you should read her letters... Yes, your mother told me that you hadn't read them...**_

_**\- Because I know that I wouldn't be able to resist very long if I read them, daddy...**_

_**\- Terrence, stop making yourself suffer. You are happy with your son, Candy will complete that portrait.**_

_**\- I am surprised that you don't have a fiancée reserved for me...**_

_**\- I did have one years ago, but after Candy convinced me to let you live your dream... It's her you must thank, or else I would have come here to take you back home by force... She gave you a family. Marry her, you have my benediction.**_

_**Grandmother arrived at that moment...**_

_**\- Richard, you are giving your benediction to Terry for Candy, she said, smiling. Thank you infinitely!**_

_**Grandfather was very glad. At least what he said had marked a point with grandmother. Daddy was watching them, smiling.**_

_**\- Mum, you should take him for a ride a bit more...**_

_**\- Maybe so, said grandmother, but when he makes such declarations, he makes my heart melt!**_

_**Grandfather had taken grandmother into his arms. Daddy was watching them with a smile. I came in and I told daddy :**_

_**\- Isn't it beautiful, that grandmother and grandfather are coming back together after all these years...?**_

_**In this way, I wanted to let him know that it would be nice for him too if he went back with mommy. He smiled at me. He had understood me. My grandparents were kissing! How it is funny to be writing that! Some time ago, I didn't even know that I had grandparents!**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Chicago, (10 years ago)**_

_**My dear Terry,**_

_**I hope that all is well. I started writing this letter a million times and I didn't have the courage to continue. What happened to Susanna is horrible. I hope with all my heart that she will get better. I wouldn't want to have her death on my conscience. Already, we have broken all the rules by meeting in hiding. While we were fornicating, Susanna needed you and you weren't there. I am really sorry. My selfishness almost cost her her life. You already know all of this, so I will tell you why I am writing after sending that breaking up letter. Our clandestine meeting had some consequences. I'm pregnant! I'm panicking and I'm happy at the same time. I'm not married and you must marry Susanna.**_

_**I made the decision to leave town, so I won't splash the Ardley family with scandal. The Great Aunt Elroy will have a fit and give reason to Neil and Eliza. I'll still talk to Albert about it, as he is the great uncle William, I'll keep him updated with my projects.**_

_**I'll not mail this letter because I don't want my problems to come and disturb your life once again. Susanna needs you, she loves you, she saved your life, she lost her leg for you. I'm a big girl, I'll take care of the fruit of our love. Despite everything, I'm very eager to see the little being that you and I have made. Don't worry about me.**_

_**I love Terry and I already love our child,**_

_**Your Freckles-soon-to-be-mommy,**_

_**Candy **_

oOoOoOo

_**My dear Terry, (10 years ago)**_

_**I have informed Albert of my situation and he has offered a possible solution for me. He asked me to marry him so that I won't be forced to leave the town and my friends and family. I'm going to accept, because I'm really desperate. The only other option would be to tell you about this and wait for you to come running to me... But Susanna still needs you, unfortunately, and I can take care of myself and the baby. Albert will take care of us. I know that you be hurt when you will learn the news and I beg your forgiveness, my love, for the hurt that I will cause you.**_

_**I would have liked to live these moments with you so much. To marry you and wait for the baby's arrival with you. Albert is a wonderful man, but I think that each time he looks at me, he sees my love for you. And the baby is a constant reminder of your presence in my life. So he has left on a trip. I am alone at the manor with great-aunt Elroy. Albert told her that I was expecting his baby, so she is very caring for me. But I miss Albert, I know I asked too much of him, I think that he is in love with me and that I disappointed him.**_

_**Otherwise, everything is going well with the baby. He is growing well in my belly and I'm eating lots of fresh vegetables and fruits. I at least have Annie's company because she will also have a baby soon too. So it's not so bad.**_

_**I miss you so much my love.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Your Juliet **_

oOoOoOo

_**My dear Charlie,**_

_**I'm writing to you because I finally decided to read Candy's letters, that I had stopped reading when I received the one from Anthony-William, announcing me his existence. I knew I couldn't resist long if I read those letters. She explains to me what happened why she hid my son from me... I knew it unconsciously, but I was angry... that anger was mostly against myself, for not have made the right decision when it came to Candy and I. I should've chosen her and dump y duty... If only... but then again, "If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride"...**_

_**Candy has made me the most wonderful gift in the world. She sacrificed herself twice so I could do my duty and I have to admit that if I hadn't done, I would've felt guilty for Susanna until the day I die. I don't regret the moment of weakness I had with Candy, because it produce our wonderful son. You're right when you say that I've never been more happy in my life. For ten years I was unhappy, and fulfilling my duty and when I was finally free, I learn that I have a family with the woman I love more than anything in this world. And instead of rejoicing myself like I should've, I get angry with her...I was blinded by my pride... I was angry, because she has made the decision without talking to me. I was upset at her for disposing of my life like that... but she did what she had to, because she knew me better than anybody else. She even moved here to New York, without me asking her too, to be near me and our son. She did everything she had to for us to be a family... and you're right, she could've gotten married, but she was waiting for me and I'm not going to risk it and let another man steal her from right under me because I was to angry with the woman I love. My father came to America to meet his grandson, but also to get my mother back. To finally see them together and happy only encouraged me to get back together with Candy... My father had left my mother for his duty and obligations he had with his family. And here he is, twenty years later, to the starting point... for me it's been ten years, Candy and I are not even 30 yet... sometimes I wonder how could we, at our young age make that kind of decision, so mature and so adult... we were only kids, if you think about it!**_

_**I went to the Andrew manor and I saw Archie, the one I call the dandy, remember? I told you about him; how we used to fight in school because of Candy. Well ever since I learned that he was a father to my son, instead of being jealous, I'm grateful to him... I've matured, haven't I? Why would I be jealous? Anthony-William is a bright young boy, and that's also partly because of the dandy. So I saw Archie, who told me that Candy was in the living room in charming company. He probably wanted to make me jealous, and it worked of course! Candy was in the said living room, talking with a young man about orphanages in town. My dear Candy and her legendary generosity. She had moved to New York and she was looking where the orphanages were to help them out. But I didn't trust the body language of that young man. When I got there, she looked at me and she smiled. Like there was nothing to it. She ended her conversation with the young man and he left trying to get a date out of her that she politely refused. The young man left and made me a sign with his head. Did he recognise me? Well at that moment, I really didn't care about that. Candy greeted me and invited me to sit beside her. She offered me something to drink...Then she waited for me to talk... I looked at her big green reassuring eyes. She also could've been angry with me, but of course, she's always been the matured one in our relationship... I apologised, I asked her to forgive me for my childish behaviour. I told her that I've stopped reading her letters after receiving the one our son sent to me. I also told her that I had just read her letters just before I came to see her. She smiled to me and she said it was about time that I mature. I told her that I loved her more than anything in the world and I thanked her for the wonderful little boy she gave me. She asked me to forgive her and I told her that there was nothing to forgive. She told me that she loved me and we kissed. I proposed to her and she said yes...**_

_**Anthony-William is beside himself. His parents are getting married and he was going to have a normal family like everybody else. I think he's even happier than us if that's possible.**_

_**That's the latest news, buddy. I hope you'll come back in time to be my best man. I want to do things right for my son. My parents are already getting married before us. I'm waiting for you, buddy. I don't want to get married without you. Give my regards to your wife. I hope you come back with her with a bun in the oven. Otherwise, let me know, I'll show you how to do it!**_

_**Your buddy,**_

_**Terry**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**My dear Patricia,**_

_**Hello, how are you? Have you started throwing up yet? I hope that you will have some good news for us soon!**_

_**I'm writing to give you the latest news. Terry has finally come to make peace with me! He finally read my letters, which he had stopped reading after receiving Anthony-William's. I know that he knew what was in my letters, but it is as if he wanted to remain angry against me. But in reality, he was angry with himself because he had not chosen me the first time around... I can't regret what we did behind Susanna's back, because that's how Anthony-William came to be... I could have used that to get Terry back, but I already felt so guilty for what we had done. And so, in brief, Terry and I are finally back together. This time everything is going well, nothing should keep us from being a family with our son.**_

_**He came to get me the other day to go and visit houses. He wants to buy a house for us. I wouldn't mind living with his family, but to have our own home would be very nice.**_

_**The duke of Grandchester and Eleonor Baker got married. After all these years, he finally made her an honest woman. It was so beautiful to see them, so in love, pronounce their wedding vows. And their kiss was full of passion. When she threw her flower bouquet before leaving on their honeymoon, I caught it! It's rather a good omen, don't you think? I know that all is going well, but I can't help thinking that something will come and ruin it for me...**_

_**I would also like for you to come to my wedding, my dear. You cannot miss it! You and Annie are my bridesmaids. I would like to share this moment of happiness with you too. So will you come? Annie reassures me that everything will go well. But until I have Terry's ring on my finger, I will always remain a bit skeptical.**_

_**Terry wants his friend Charlie to be there at his wedding, he is in Europe for the moment, but on his way to come to his best friend's wedding.**_

_**So you have the time to take a decision to arrive here calmly, without precipitation. I hope to see you soon, my dear and that you will also have good news to tell us.**_

_**I'm eager to see you, my dear. Take care.**_

_**Candy**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**My dear diary,**_

_**I'm really in a very good mood. Dad finally talked to mom and they're back together! He hadn't read her letter and he finally did and he went to see her right away at the Andrew Manor. They came back holding each other more in love than ever. I've always imaged my parents were in love once, because they've made me, but what I imaged was far from what I was seeing. They were teasing each other, playing together, they ran after each other, they were kissing with so much love, they looked like big children. They are so good together!**_

_**We went to see some houses, with mom this time around. Dad wasn't difficult, because mom agreed with him. I remembered we visited that house before and dad has found a lot of reason not to buy it… I understood that he wanted mom's approval! All she did was repeat to him what I had told him and hearing it from mom's mouth of course, made all the difference.**_

_**Mom was also impressed to hear me talk with the British accent with dad and grand-father! I learned that accent fast, she said. She told me she has trouble getting used to the British accent when she went to study in England at The Royal college of St. Paul, the school where she met dad; in fact they had met on the boat which was taking them together to London, on New Year's Eve…**_

_**The wedding of grand-father and grand-mother was fabulous! Ever since I've been living in New York, it's the second wedding I go to; there was first Uncle Charlie, dad's best friend, and now there's my grand-parents'… They finally got married after all these years. Their son had a son, they were grand-parents! I'm happy my parents didn't wait until I made them grand-parents to get back together. Phew!**_

_**During the reception, I was looking for my parents and I found them in one of the empty living rooms kissing… I shouldn't have looked, but it was so beautiful to see! Then they said something I didn't understand very well:**_

_**\- You want to go to the bedroom?**_

_**\- Everybody is going to be looking for us.**_

_**\- Who cares?**_

_**\- Terry we have to set a good example for our son…**_

_**\- I think he's going to understand our enthusiasm…**_

_**\- We can see you're not the one who had to explain to him why I wasn't married to his real daddy…**_

_**\- I won't know…**_

_**\- I will know… Let's wait for the wedding. We have to show him the good example, even if he doesn't know it…**_

_**\- You're not possible Freckles… all right. Let's do it your way. Even if it's killing me! But can I at least continue kissing you? Or that's also taboo until the wedding?**_

_**\- Kiss me Romeo, I've missed your kisses…**_

_**Then I left. I had to stop looking at my parents kissing… it was really making me feel funny…**_

_**When grand-mother threw her bouquet when she left for her honeymoon, mom caught it! That means, according to beliefs; that she was going to be the next bride. I was ecstatic! My parents were going to get married and we were going to live in our new house like a family and I hope to soon have little brothers and sister… since my parents are going to be together. Well, at least I think that's how it works, right?**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I have to tell you what happened. My parents got married, finally! I was wearing a black suit; identical to the one dad was wearing with a white shirt, immaculate. Uncle Charlie was there, just as handsome as us. He was the best man and I was the ring bearer, carrying the wedding bands; that's what it's called… Mom was very beautiful with her white dress and the veil. Her hair was up in a beautiful bum. She had arrived at the arm of her Uncle William, my so-called dad… which was a little weird don't you think so? That her first husband would walk her to the aisle for her second wedding… Oh well, my life has always been very weird anyway. Auntie Patricia and Auntie Annie were there too, mom's bridesmaids.**_

_**When it came the time for the vows, this is what my parents said to each other, looking into their eyes full of love. First it was mom"**_

_**-I love you Terrence. You are my best friend. Today, I'm giving myself to you in marriage with our son Anthony-William. I promise to encourage you and inspire you , laugh with you, console you in moments of sadness and of struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad times, when life seems easy and when it seems difficult, when our love is simple and when it's a effort. I promise to cherish you and to always respect you. I'm giving you all these things for the rest of my life. I love you Terry and I will love you all my life.**_

_**She was crying at the end of her little speech. Then it was dad's turn:**_

_**-I love you Candice, you're my best friends. You know me better than anybody else. We are engaging each other with our son Anthony-William, to be husband and wife. To speak and to listen, trust each other and appreciate each other, respect and cherish our unique tempers; support and comfort and strengthen mutually, among joys and the pain of life. We are engaging each other to share our hopes, our dreams and our thoughts, while building our lives together. Let our lives be intertwined for good, may our love keep us together. We are going to build a house of compassion for everybody, full of respect. And of honor of each other. May our house always be full of peace, happiness and love. I love you Candy and I will love you all my life.**_

_**I don't if daddy cried or not, but I saw something shine in his eyes. Then the minister made a little speech and declared us "a family". Mom and dad kissed, but the kiss was different from the ones I witnessed when they didn't know I was watching them, on grandpa and grandma's wedding day.**_

_**We were finally a family and I think I was happier than my parents. I had a dad and a mom together and we were going to live in the same house. During the reception, everybody was dancing and everybody was having fun and everybody was finally congratulating them, that they were finally together. When they were in school, they were the first one to get together… Dad told them"**_

_**-The bible says: "… those who are last now will be first then, and those who are first will be last."**_

_**Life is really full of surprises and now it was full of happiness for me. Thank you God!**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**My dear friends,**_

_**I'm writing you this collective letter, because I suppose you're always together. Patricia, I hope you find work in New York, to stay near us. Archie, to work in the New York branch of Andrew Entreprises, is a good idea, so that my sister and my nephew can live near me, when I'll be back to New York.**_

_**Doing the trip by boat with the whole family was fabulous. It was funny to look at the people's face when we told them we were newlyweds, already parents and grand-parents! I'm so happy that words can't express the way I feel. To finally be Terry's wife after all these years, is a dream I never thought possible anymore. To be a family with our son is more than I could've imagined.**_

_**The trip was wonderful. Anthony-William met some children his own age and he spent a lot of time with them. I'm sure he was doing it so his father and I and his grandparents were able to spend some time alone. Isn't my son wonderful?**_

_**Terry was absolutely wonderful, every day he gives me a new present. It's almost a game between him and his father to see which one is going to have the better idea to be the most romantic with Eleonor and I. It's really cute, to see the duke of Grandchester so much in love. It's a side of him nobody sees aside from his loved ones.**_

_**Terrence/Romeo the romantic? I'm never getting tired of him. It's like he wants to make up for all the loast time, the ten years we've lost when we were separated… I also make him lots of presents…**_

_**To see London again, rainy and foggy in such happy circumstances was magnificent. We took Anthony-William to the Royal College of Saint Paul, telling him what we did… His father even told about his going out at night in London bars and how Albert saved him one night and how he ended up in my room instead of his! Anthony-William was amazed and with his little logic and smart head, concluded that his father and I had the same room number! You know, I've never thought about that… Terry found himself in my room by mistake, and I thought it was because he was drunk… in fact, he thought it was his room, since we had the same room number… Anthony-William, thought the situation was very romantic, that the universe was telling us we should be together… When I told him what happened afterwards, he laughed and said we were as stubborn as mules! Then we ended up together after a thousand and one twists and turns, if we had been less difficult, we would've been together a long time ago…**_

_**He simplifies things, but he's right, is you think about it. If Terry and I weren't so stubborn and complicated… but with "if" we would put London in a bottler!  
To see the college again after all these years, had filled me with nostalgia. Maybe because I was so happy, but all the memories were all of sudden not so bad at all… Life was beautiful and my memories too!**_

_**In a few days, we're going to Scotland where we spent the most beautiful summer of our lives. I can't way to be there and show Anthony-William all the places where we've all had so much fun.  
I'm looking forward to hearing from you.  
I'm blowing kisses to all of you.**_

_**Candy**_


	63. Chapter 63

**_My dear Charlie,_**

_**I'm writing you from Scotland in my father's castle, where I'm having a wonderful time with my wife and my son. This is where we spent the most beautiful summer of our lives… So coming back years later, married, with our son in tow, it's simply magnificent.**_

_**To show Anthony-William everything we did he was especially amazed by the story with the airplane that we had managed to make fly for a few moments. The stories about the fight with his uncle Archie he was very interested in them too. He now sees how I now get along with Archie and he understands that even if we had difficult beginnings, we can end up being friends. The story between his mum and I fascinated him a lot… I saw him write a lot of stuff in his diary. That child is going to be a writer one day, I'm telling you.**_

_**Life with Candy is wonderful. I'm wondering why I lost so much time being angry at her for nothing, for something I couldn't change.**_

_**Live is frankly too short to waste on futilities. So my buddy, you've got a pregnant wife, don't waste a minute and spend all the time you can with her. I can't wait on my side for Candy to be pregnant again so that I can spend all the time I can with this new child, God would like to give us one day.**_  
_**Life is beautiful now for you, don't take it for granted and believe me I know what I'm talking about. Did you see how long it took my father to get my mother back and get married with her and finally be happy? He wanted to do his duty and he was unhappy. I did the same thing and I was luckier, because I was able to get Candy back and marry her earlier. We're going to have the opportunity, if God is willing, to have other children. Our children will have to become friends like we were, all right?**_

_**I thought that living with my son was wonderful, but adding Candy to the mix just made me happier than I ever thought. I never thought I could be so happy. Sometimes I think about Susanna, about her sacrifice which made so many people unhappy, herself included. Maybe she should've let that projector fall on me… But destiny wanted her to save my life. I gave her ten years of my life and I hope she was happy. I did my duty. So I think I'm entitled to happiness too and I got it. I thank the Lord every day for my good fortune. I wish you the same happiness as me buddy.**_

_**Give a big kiss to Sandra and thank the Lord every day for your happiness.**_

_**Your best friend,**_

_**Terry**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**My dear diary,**_

_**It's been a few years since I've written things about my life… So many things happened since my last entry.**_

_**After our wonderful stay in Scotland, we went back to America without grandpa and grandma, who stayed behind in London in grandpa's duchy.**_

_**When we got back to New York, I was able to see my cousin Alistair whom I had missed during my stay abroad. Uncle Archie was now working in the New York branch of Andrew Entreprises, which meant that mom had her sister Auntie Annie nearby and I had my cousin Alistair. Auntie Patricia was also leaving now in New York. She was a teacher and her husband too was a teacher in our school.**_

_**Mom had another baby. Dad was caring for her so much it wasn't possible. Auntie Patricia was also in the family way…They had their baby about the same period of time. Mom had a little girl Juliet and two years later Terrence Junior.**_

_**Uncle Albert, mom's first husband, is also very present in my life. He's always present when I need him and he helps me the best way he can.**_

_**My father is always my hero. When I took the writing from my diary to make a manuscript, he encouraged me and helped me. I also asked mom to tell me her story so that my book will be complete. Dad also told me about his childhood. My novel is going to be published soon. My life is simply fantastic at the moment. I also have lots of ideas for theatre plays that I show my father who promised me to put it on stage soon. Ideas are flowing in my head and my father encourages me to put them on paper.**_

_**Grandma and grandpa are still living in England. We go see them over the summer and we also spend time in Scotland. Mom made it so that dad reconciled with his brother and sisters, which is pretty cool, because now I have an uncle and two aunties in England, that I actually know and see. They have children, so I have little English cousins too.**_

_**Girls are falling in my arms; with Alistair, we sometime don't know what to do. But I think I've met the one who's making my heart pound wildly… My cousin Alistair's sister, Janice. I considered her like my sister until the day I saw one of our friends looking at her with lust and it made my blood boil. I didn't understand what was happening to me and I went to talk to my father, who burst out laughing telling me that I had been hit by Cupid's arrow, that I was in love with Janice! She seemed to love me too… I want the kind of love my parents have for each other. Over the years, I only saw their love grow… I hope I'll be as happy one day with Janice.**_

_**Otherwise, living in New York with family and friends is wonderful. We can count on each other, we're all from the same family. I protect Juliet, my little sister with my life and my little brother Terrence too. To be a big brother, it's really a great pleasure for me.**_

_**When I analyse my life, I find it that I'm pretty lucky… I've had a very happy childhood even if my life wasn't in my life at first, I had my mother, my auntie Annie, my uncle Archibald, my cousin Alistair, the whole Pony Home… When I met my father, my life just became better. My parents' marriage was the peak of my little live… to see my parents happy every day, having a brother and a sister…**_

_**I'm happy that my parents didn't give up being together. I'm happier and I understand better what happened. Their love endured a lot of hardship. But love, true love, is worth fighting for. Love always triumphs. The Bible is very clear when it say; Love never fails.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
